Every 100 Years
by gurl3677
Summary: Every 100 years the same girl pops up in Jerry's life but he always loses her.  The next time he finds her, he's going to keep her. The problem is, she already has a boyfriend.  Jerry/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! *_

Every 100 years, she reappeared back into his undead life. Every time he re-found her, he had to get to know her again, convince her to let him court her, make her fall in love with him, only to lose her again. He wanted to turn her but she always resisted at first then, when he'd finally get her to agree, something would happen and she would die. A few life times she had been lost to sickness, or war, or murder. Every time he was the one to find her after she had passed. At the end of the 100 years after her first re-appearance, he went looking for her. She always reappeared in the same area but at the usual time she should popped back up, Jerry couldn't find her anywhere. Not until he moved to America and by then, he had given up on seeing her again.

As a rule, vampires can eat and drink like humans. They didn't need too but they could. He had just moved to the small town in Ohio and was out scouting his area when he found her again. He had stopped in at a twenty-four hour diner because usually that was where he could find easy targets, drunks, druggies, and whores. His favorite type of targets, people who would not be missed. That was what he was expecting to find, not her.

" Hello, my name is Lyric and I will be waiting on you." The petite girl with chestnut hair said as she set a menu down in front of him. Jerry's eyes pulled up slowly. He'd know that voice anywhere. Accent was different as English wasn't her usual language but it was her. He locked eyes with her dark blue ones and his undead heart stopped, again. Her eyes were the same. They still sparkled, even her scent was the same. Her smile was still bright but it was also slowing fading as she stared at him. " Hey, are you okay?" She asked with real concern. That was her, always worried about other people. Jerry shook his head lightly.

" Ah, yeah. I'm sorry, did you say your name was Lyric?" He asked. Elizabetha, Julianna, Catherine, it didn't matter what her name was. Her smile was back as she rolled her eyes.

" I know, I know!" She shook her head as she spoke. " My dad taught music and no, I don't have a sister or brother named Music." Jerry smiled as his arms came to rest on the table top.

" Of course not." He said, clasping his hands together.

" So can I get you something to drink? We have coffee, Pepsi products, tea..." Her soft voice trailed off.

" Coffee and my name is Jerry." He said. Lyric smiled.

" Well it's nice to meet you, Jerry. I will be right back with your coffee." She said before she turned away. He still loved the way she said his name and he still loved to watch her walk. " Look at me." He whispered. She was back at the counter but she glanced over her shoulder at him. He smiled as they caught eyes. She blushed from being caught then looked away to pour his drink. He grinned and looked down at the menu. She was 100 years late but she was back.

He barely paid attention when the door to the diner opened. He glanced up at the group of guys then back at his menu. He needed to plan on how he was going to get her alone and make her fall for him again. One guy suddenly made Jerry's head snap up again. He frowned and fought himself as his fangs wanted to snap into place. The guy had her scent all over him. He was leaning against the counter with a grin. Lyric smiled and went over to him. She leaned in and lightly kissed his mouth. Jerry felt his chest rumble and realized he was growling.

Lyric parted from the guy then started over to Jerry. She jumped slightly when the guy smacked her on the ass. She laughed as she made her way to the table. She set down the coffee and a handful of creams. The guy was still grinning as he walked over to join his friends. Jerry dropped his eyes quickly as he gripped the menu.

" That your boyfriend?" Jerry asked as he forced himself to stare at the menu.

" Oh, yeah, sorry. I don't usually let him act like that in front of customers." Lyric said. He dropped the menu.

" He's a lucky guy." Jerry said as he looked up at her. " You're very beautiful." He smiled when Lyric blushed.

" Well I don't know about that but thank you. Are you ready to order?" She asked.

" I'll just have eggs, scrambled." He said as he leaned forward, letting his arms rest on the table again. Lyric smiled and took the menu from him.

" That's all?" She asked. He shrugged.

" That's all, Lyric. Thank you." He said.

" Okay, well it won't take long." She said.

As she walked away, he glared at her boyfriend who was staring at her ass. Her boyfriend's friends were staring too, nudging him and laughing. Jerry wanted to fly across the room and rip out all their throats. He could hear the vulgar comments his friends were making. The boyfriend was nodding and grinning as he licked his lips. They whispered about her bedroom style and her body. They said things he was sure she'd be upset if she heard.

There had been a few times that she had had lovers or suitors but Jerry had quickly put an end to them. In the old country, hundreds of years ago, it hadn't been hard to kill people off. People used to go missing and turn up dead all the time. Jerry had wealth, always had, so even if she had suitors before, her fathers had always chosen Jerry over the rest because of what he could provide for her. It was one of her suitors that had killed her once. On the night that was to be Jerry and her, Elizabetha, wedding, the suitor stabbed Elizabetha through the heart. She had died before Jerry had found her. The suitor was found later that night, his arms and legs ripped off. His throat had been slashed and he had died from the blood lost. But times were different and Jerry was going to have to be careful.

XXXXXX

Jerry was perched in a tree outside of her apartment window. It was pitch black but his eyes didn't need light to see. His fangs were out and he was gripping the tree branch as he watched her with her boyfriend. Her hands were on his shoulders and she was riding him hard. His back was arched, his hands were gripping her hips and he was moaning. Lyric's eyes were closed as she moved. It didn't take long before the boyfriend finished, moaning loudly.

Jerry watched as the couple moved through the apartment. They had gotten dressed almost as soon as the boyfriend came. Now they were walking to her door. When her front door opened, Jerry inhaled deeply. The boyfriend had been able to cum but Lyric was still aroused. Jerry shook his head. She had not cum and the dick hadn't even tried to get her off once he was finished. Jerry wanted to rip him up even more. He had always had sure she came when they were together.

After a quick kiss, the boyfriend left, driving away quickly. Jerry waited in his spot by the tree. She went back into her room and opened her window. She sighed as she shook her head. She was disappointed, Jerry could smell it. She pulled the shade down so he moved closer, perching on the window sill. He could hear her changing her clothes a second before she slipped into her bed. He waited for a while before he heard her soft, sleeping breathing.

" Dream of me." He whispered. " Dream of me and remember it in the morning."

XXXXXX

_" Elizabetha." Her eyes shut a second before his hands came to her shoulders. She smiled as her dark lover pulled her back into his chest. He planted a kiss on her shoulder, sucking in some of her skin. She moaned at the sensation. His hands came around her corset and cupped her breasts through it. She pushed her hips back into his, making him chuckle against her. " Our wedding is but a few weeks away. Are you so impatient, my love?" _

_" I do not spend my days with you. It is not my fault that when you come to me at night I am in need." She said. He chuckled again and turned her. Her hair was pulled up in beautiful braids, fastened against the back of her head._

_" I wish your hair to be down." He said as he bent down to kiss her neck. " Why must it always be arranged in such a way?" His voice was growling into her neck._

_" Take it down, please. Drink from me as we mate." Elizabetha whispered. She knew what she was asking. He couldn't get her pregnant so there was no worry of that. They mated every chance they got. He only drank from her every couple of days as to not drain her strength. After they were married, they were going to wait only a few weeks then he was going to turn her. He was going to make her like him. _

_He had her hair down and her gown on the floor quickly. His body covered hers as they made out. Her tongue was exploring his fangs and when Jareth, as he was called in that lifetime, couldn't take it anymore he pulled his mouth from hers. She turned her head to give him better access to her neck. He growled as his fangs completely descended. _

_The minute his fangs sank into her neck, he entered her. Elizabetha cried out and arched her back. Her hands tighten on his hips. He drew slowly on her vein as he started to move against her. This was how she always wanted it, him in her vein at the same time he was inside her. When his mouth was between her legs, he alternated from drawing on the veins in her legs to sucking on her center. Both could bring her to orgasm quickly. Her hips picked up her pace when he started drawing harder on her. _

_" I love you." She whispered. Jareth's eyes opened and he pulled his fangs back from her neck._

_" And I love you, Elizabetha." He whispered. " We shall be together forever."_

_" Forever." She whispered as she started to cum._

_XXXXXX_

The force of the dream orgasm woke Lyric straight up. She was clutching her blankets as she came hard. Her eyes snapped shut again as she moaned. Her heart was racing and her breath was hitching. When it finally started to leave her body, Lyric lay flat against her bed, taking to take slow breaths. She opened her eyes and looked around in completely surprise.

" What the fuck!" She asked out loud. She was sweating around her hairline. " Where the hell did that come from?" Lyric brought her hands to her hair. " Holy shit that was good and I wasn't even touching myself."


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! *_

Lyric was wiping down the counter when the bell over the door rang out the next night. She looked up to see Jerry walk in. She blushed and dropped her eyes right away. The memory of the dream came flooding back to her. Why did she dream of him? Why had she been dressed so weirdly? She had been speaking French but in the real world, she hadn't spoken French since high school and that was fourteen years ago.

" Lyric, right?" Jerry's voice came over her suddenly, as if he had rushed to the counter. Lyric looked up and found him sitting directly in front of her with a smile. She blushed again and turned away.

" Yeah, that's right." She said as she pretended to be cleaning the other counter. Jerry's smile turned into a grin as he stared at her back. " And your name is Jerry."

" Very good." He said. He watched as she reached up and grabbed a coffee cup.

" Coffee?" She asked.

" That would be great." Jerry said. Her heart was racing, he could hear it. She was also trying to take slow, deep breaths. The bell rang behind him, making her glance over her shoulder. She smiled and looked back to the coffee. Jerry didn't need to turn around to know her ' boyfriend' had arrived.

" Hey, honey." The man's voice made Jerry want to rip out his vocal cords. Lyric smiled as she poured Jerry's coffee. Jerry cleared his throat as the guy laid his hands on the counter top. Jerry's eyes went down to his left hand. He frowned.

" Hi, Nick." She said when she faced them both.

" Meet up after work?" Nick asked. Lyric set Jerry's cup down and nodded.

" Sure thing." Nick glanced at Jerry then back at her.

" Alright, Honey. Later than." He said before he walked away. Lyric smiled as she set some creamers down in front of Jerry. She turned around and grabbed a menu. Jerry wrapped his hands and fingers around the cup to keep himself from launching at Nick.

" So I thought you said he was just your boyfriend." Jerry asked.

" He is." Lyric said as she turned back around.

" Than why does he wear a ring on his left hand?" Jerry asked. Lyric frowned and set the menu down in front of him.

" He doesn't wear a ring." She said.

" Well, not in front of you, maybe. But he wears one. Look his hand, he has a tan line." Jerry pretended to be looking at the menu. When she didn't say anything, he looked up at her. She was absently wiping the counter in front of him again, staring hard at her rag.

" He said they weren't together anymore." She said softly. Jerry set the menu down and clasped his hands together.

" Well, if that's true, than he won't have the tan line." He said just as softly. Lyric was frowning as she worked. Jerry sat back and sighed. " Look, I'm sorry, it's none of my business. I shouldn't have said anything, it's just that I notice things, you know." Lyric shook her head and looked up at him.

" No, it's okay." She said quickly. " I'm not that kind of girl, you know. I'm not a home wrecker or anything." Jerry smiled and leaned forward again.

" No, you're not. I can tell that about you." He said. Lyric put her arms on the counter so their faces were close together.

" See, when I met him, I thought he was single. Than I found out he was married but he promised me that they were over. " She said. Jerry nodded. His hands were clasped together again.

" Of course he did, Lyric. That's what guys like him do." He said.

" I was stupid to believe him." Lyric said as she dropped her eyes to the counter. Jerry placed a hand on her arm.

" Love is blind." He said softly. Lyric shook her head and met his brown eyes again.

" I'm not in love with him." She said.

" Is the sex just good?" He asked. She rolled her eyes, making him smile.

" For him it is." She said.

" Than why do you stay?" Jerry asked. She opened her mouth to speak but was quickly shut it again.

" Lyric," She pulled away from Jerry and looked at her boyfriend. " everything okay?" Jerry sat back and looked at him.

" She was just letting me know the specials." He said with an easy smile. " That's all, guy."

XXXXXX

" If you aren't still married or wearing your ring then why do you have a tan line?" Lyric asked. Jerry was sitting, unnoticed, on top of the diner. He was listening to the couple fight. Nick and Lyric were in the back outside at the end of her shift.

" I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have a tan line." Nick said.

" Nick, I saw it." She said.

" Did you?" He snapped. " Did you see it or did your new little friend see it?"

" What friend?" She asked.

" Mr. I'll just have coffee. Mr. I have only come here so I can stare at your ass." Nick said. Jerry grinned as he nodded.

' Nice nicknames.' He thought.

" Oh come on, Nick! He's not staring at my ass." She snapped. ' On no, he's right, I am." Jerry said to himself. " This isn't about Jerry."

" Jerry? He's been here twice and you're on first name bases with him?" Nick yelled.

" You are deflecting, knock it off! Why are you wearing your wedding ring?" Lyric asked.

" Lyric, let it go. I'm not wearing my ring." He defended.

" Than I want to go to your place tonight." Lyric said.

' Good girl, lead me to him.'

" Come on, Honey, let's just go to your place and talk this out." Nick said.

" Spend the night with me." Lyric said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" Damn it, Lyric!" Nick yelled.

" You haven't left her!" Jerry could hear the frown in her voice.

' Get mad, Love. You're so sexy when you're mad.'

" This is just bullshit!" Nick yelled. " I'm not fucking listening to this!"

" Nick!" Lyric called out.

" Fuck it!" Nick yelled back. Jerry could tell Nick was walking away. He stood up and jumped down quietly. He landed right behind Lyric. She was holding her arms over her chest. She sighed as Nick disappeared around the side of the building. She shook her head.

" I need a drink." She muttered as she turned around. She jumped and dropped her bag. Jerry smiled and reached down to pick up it up.

" Sorry, Lyric. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He handed her the bag. She cleared her throat and reached out for it.

" What are you doing back here?" She asked softly. He made sure their finger tips touched as they passed off the bag and he didn't miss the blush she started to sport. He motioned to his head to the truck parked in the parking lot.

" Just getting ready to leave. Did I hear you say you needed a drink?" He asked.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! I am changing things up a little bit. I am putting rules in that might not have been in the movie. Jerry is ruthless but not with Lyric. His ruthlessness will come out. Thank you so much for the adds and the reviews!_

_Mrs. Reedus- that's for being such a faithful follower and reviewer!_

_TheDoctorRose- I'd like to think he was a psycho because he had no one to love, LOL_

_BloodDeathandGlory- thanks for the reviews!*_

Jerry slipped into the booth across from Lyric. He had followed her to a local bar. The dream she had was still on her mind, he could tell by the way she blushed a few times in the parking lot. Jerry was good at hiding his smile. He was glad he was having such a strong effect on her. He just needed get to get rid of the boyfriend then Jerry could sweep in and claim her as his own again.

" Where did you meet that boyfriend of yours?" He asked after they ordered drinks.

" At the diner, actually." She said.

" Did you know he was married?" Jerry asked. Lyric shook her head.

" No. I would have never given him my number." She said. " I mean, it's not like I do this kind of thing often. I don't make it a habit of dating married men."

' No, you don't.' He thought.

" You don't have to explain anything to me, Lyric. I don't think you're a bad person." Jerry said with a smile. They both muttered a thank you to the waitress then took a hold of their drinks.

" It's just," She shook her head and sighed as she stared into her glass. " I don't know. I guess he made me feel special for a while."

" Plenty of men can make you feel special for a while. A good man will make you feel special all the time." Jerry said. Lyric smiled and laughed as she looked at him.

" Where do you come from? You have an accent but I can't place it." Jerry smiled and sat back in the booth.

" Well, I'm from everywhere." He said.

" You move around a lot?" She asked.

They spend a good while talking and getting to know each other. She was still easy to make laugh and every time she did, it made him smile. He was reminded again and again of why he had fallen for her all those hundreds of years ago. Her hair style changed, her accent changed, and her style of dress was different but she was same girl he had first laid eyes on 600 hundred years beforehand. After a while, Lyric's phone went off. She pulled it out of her pocket and frowned at the screen.

" Is that him?" Jerry asked as he watched her text quickly.

" Yeah." Lyric said. " He wants to know what I'm doing." She sighed as she finished sending him the message. She sat the phone down and smiled up at him. Jerry leaned forward, placing his hand on top of hers.

" He's never going to leave her, you know that." He said. Lyric sighed again when her smile died down.

" I know."

" He's not right for you. You deserve a better man than that. Someone who will treat you right and give you everything you need." He let his finger lightly rub against the top of her hand for a minute before he pulled away from her.

" I know I should break it off with him." Lyric said. Jerry smiled and looked towards the dance floor as a slow song started. He looked back at her.

" Dance with me." He said. She smiled and shook her head.

" No, thank you, I don't dance." Jerry leaned forward again and placed his hand on top of hers. He caught her eyes and held them. He pulled her deep into a trance.

" You will get up and slow dance with me. You will let me hold you close to me and we will dance the entire song. Do you understand, Lyric?" Jerry asked low. Her eyes were glazed her as he glamoured her.

" I understand." She said slowly. Jerry nodded and sat back, letting his hand slide from hers. Lyric frowned slightly and shook her head. " I'm sorry, what were you saying? I must have blanked out or something." Jerry smiled.

" I asked you to dance with me." He said.

" Okay." Lyric said. When they stood up, Jerry took a gentle hold of her arm and led her to the dance floor.

' What am I doing?' She asked herself. ' Why am I dancing with this guy I don't even know?'

Jerry's right arm went around her waist while her left one came to rest against his shoulder. Their free hands clasped together and he held them against his chest. He smiled as he pulled her against him. She fought to keep her eyes open. He smelled so good and a good smelling man was one of her weaknesses. She wanted to rest her head against his chest, snuggle into him and close her eyes. He smiled down at her as they swayed slowly together. She fit perfectly against him and he still loved it.

" Why do I feel like I know you?" She asked as she searched his eyes. Jerry smiled.

" I just have one of those faces, I guess." He said. Then he leaned down, capturing her eyes again. "You will dream of me again tonight and remember it in the morning. I'm there inside you, just pull me out. Remember the night I first met you when you were Elizabetha." He straighten up, letting her go. Once again Lyric blinked in confusion.

" I'm sorry. What where you saying? I'm completely blanking out tonight. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said. Jerry squeezed her waist as he smiled.

" I have kept you out too long. You must be tired." He said. " Come on, Lyric, let me walk you to your car." He said.

XXXXXX

Jerry watched as Lyric dropped her bag on her table. She shook her head and sighed. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to one side. She shook her entire body then opened her eyes again. She jogged up the stairs to her bed room where she went to the window and opened it. She jumped when Jerry's face appeared suddenly. Before she could scream Jerry started to glamour her.

" Invite me." He ordered.

" I invite you in, Jerry." Lyric said with glossy eyes.

" Where is your spare key?" He asked.

" Under the mat at my front door." She said.

" In the morning you will find a new place for it, a safer place. Buy one of the fake rocks that hide your keys. Forget that you just saw me." He ordered before he pulled away. Lyric jumped and shook her head again.

" What the hell is wrong with me?" Jerry heard her whisper.

XXXXXX

Jerry sat in her bed with his legs out in front of him, his ankles crossed. He was running his hand through her hair as she slept. He smiled then leaned down. He pressed his lips to her temple. He missed her so much and was so glad he had finally her again. He couldn't wait to kiss her and hold her close again. He couldn't wait until Nick was completely out of the picture.

" Sleep restfully, my love." He whispered.

XXXXXX

_Elizabetha had known better than to ride alone but she was so tired of being followed all the time. She had just wanted some time alone, some time to think, expect now she was lost. She was in the woods and it was dark. She had been so lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't been paying attention to where the horse had wandered._

_" Are you lost, Love?" Came a voice. Out of the darkness walked a talk, dark haired man. _

_" I am afraid so. I wasn't paying attention as my horse walked." She answered quietly._

_" What is your name?" He asked as he came up to her._

_" Elizabetha LaMont." She said. He smiled._

_" I am Jareth LeFae. If you would like, I can lead you home." He said. When she didn't answer, he smiled. " Do not be frightened of me. I will take care of you." He smiled again and held his hand up to her. Elizabetha handed him the reins and he started pulling the horse towards the direction of her father's land._

_" It's very kind of you to help me." She said. Jareth kept his smile. " Are you the Lord who bought the old LaRue land?"_

_" I am, Love. We are neighbors." He said. _

_They talked quietly together as he walked the horse. She laughed softly at the light things he said and that made him smile. When they walked up to the main house, a few servants, followed by her father, came outside quickly. Her father rushed to her. Elizabetha was his only child. He had lost her mother during childbirth so they were very close._

_" Elizabetha, I have been so worried." He said._

_" I'm sorry. I got lost." Elizabetha said._

_" You know better than to go out alone." He lightly scolded his daughter. Jareth handed the reins to a servant then held his hands up to her. Elizabetha smiled and slipped her hands into his. He helped her down to the ground. " I am forever in your debt for bring my daughter home safely. Please tell me how I can repay you." Her father said. Jareth smiled as he let go of her._

_" I wish to call upon your daughter tomorrow evening." He said. _

_" You wish to call upon her?" Elizabetha was moving to her father._

_" Yes, if that is alright with you." Jareth said. Lord LaMont smiled and nodded. _

_" I think that is the least we can allow you to do." He said._


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review even though this story is completed! *_

When Lyric woke up, she was laying on her back with her face turned towards her window. The sun was just starting rise and come through the window. She smiled then closed her eyes again. She felt completely refreshed, better than she had in a long time. She sighed and stretched her arms and legs. Lyric kicked the covers off and quickly got out of bed. She walked out of her room and down the stairs. She was going to start her coffee pot then take a shower. By the time she was done, the coffee would be ready. She smiled as she moved around her kitchen.

It wasn't until after she was ready for the day, and sitting at her table, that she remembered her dream. She brought her coffee cup to her mouth and inhaled the scent. Why the hell was she dreaming about Jerry? That was her second night in row dreaming about him. There was something about him she couldn't place her finger on. Yeah, he was hot, wicked hot, but she didn't know him and she had no business dreaming about him and she should not have gone to the bar with him. She sighed and shook her head.

XXXXXX

" Well, fancy meeting you here." Jerry's voice was like smooth, warm caramel as it flowed over her. Lyric looked to her left and smiled at him. He was holding a basket and had a few items in it.

" Are you following me?" She teased. Jerry smiled.

' Yeah, actually, I am.' He thought.

" You are not working tonight." He said.

" No, I'm not. I'm actually looking for something to hide my spare key in. I woke up with the strangest urge to change my hiding place." Lyric said.

" It's always good to switch things up." She laughed and looked back at the fake rock in her hand.

" It's not this is going to trick anyone." She said as she placed it in her basket. They started down the aisle together.

" Are you alone tonight?" Jerry asked.

" Yeah." Lyric didn't offer why and he didn't ask.

" I haven't had dinner yet, would you care to join me?" He asked. He could glamour her into saying yes, but he didn't. Lyric looked unsure for a few seconds. " Lyric, let me assure you, I am not married nor do I have a girlfriend." She stopped walking and looked at him.

" It's not that." She said.

" Than you are worried what your boyfriend will think." Jerry stated.

" Well yeah, I mean, we haven't broken up or anything." She said. Jerry smiled.

" Than come with me as my new friend, not my date." He said. Lyric couldn't help but smile.

" I guess that would be okay." She said.

Once again, Jerry followed Lyric in her little car. He got a kick out of seeing her drive because he had never seen her in a car, only on horseback or in carriages. He hadn't found her during the 1900's. They went to another little diner and sat in a booth across from each other. After they ordered, they settled into a conversation. He loved to listen to her voice above almost any other sound. Her voice, her whispers, her laugh, her moans, they all were at the top of his list of favorites.

" So, you said you were new here, what brought you to Ohio?" Lyric asked as she played with the straw in her drink.

" Ah, I needed a change." He said. ' And I have been searching for you.'

" I can understand that." She said.

They chatted through dinner. Lyric was surprised at how easy it was for her to smile and laugh with him. She was actually having a good time and she realized she hadn't had that much fun in a long time. Hanging out with Nick used to be fun but lately, all they did was go to her place and have sex. It wasn't even good sex on her part. As if by magic, as if thinking about him, brought him to her, the door to the diner opened and Nick walked in, stunning them both. He had his wife and two small children with him.

Lyric was too stunned to move. Nick swallowed hard when he met her eyes. Jerry wanted to smile and be happy for what she was seeing but he couldn't. She had a pained expression on her pretty face. The wife put her arm around Nick's waist and planted a kiss against his chest as they walked. The two little girls were chatting excitedly, both trying to get their daddy's attention. Jerry reached forward and rested his hand on hers, making Lyric jump.

" It is his lost, my Love." He said softly. Her trance had been broken. She looked at Jerry with a pale face.

" I had no idea he had kids." She said softly.

" He is stupid for string you along. You are a woman of worth and deserve better than that." He said. Lyric shook her head as a single tear fell from her eye.

" What have I done?" She whispered. Jerry squeezed her hand.

" You have done nothing, my Love. You had no way of knowing. You trusted what he told you, it is not your fault." He said.

" What should I do?" Lyric asked.

" You should hold you head up high, walk out of here without a second glance to him and let me show you how a real man treats a woman." Lyric wiped her cheek as her phone went off. She looked down as she took it out of her pocket.

" It's from him." She said.

" Ignore it." Lyric looked up at Jerry again. He leaned forward, keeping her eyes locked with his. "Tonight, you will dream about me. When you wake, you will follow your heart and feel good about it." He dropped her from her glamour.

" Were you saying something?" Lyric asked. Jerry smiled.

" I asked you if you were ready to leave." He said.

" Yeah." Lyric said.

Despite her protest, Jerry paid for both their dinner. He knew Nick was stealing glances at them and was proud that Lyric wouldn't look his way. After he paid, he put his hand on Lyric's lower back. They walked out side by side. He loved feeling her warmth through her clothes. Without thinking, his hand tighten, making Lyric look up at him. Jerry just smiled and held the door for her. He forced himself to loosen his hold on her.

" So thanks for dinner. I guess I owe you now." She said when they reached their cars.

" You owe me nothing. I am glad to have dinner for such a beautiful girl." Lyric shook her head as she blushed.

" Why do you say things like that?" She asked.

" Like what?" Jerry asked.

" I'm not beautiful." She said.

" Yes, you are. You just haven't been with a man who can show you just how amazing you really are." He said. Lyric was staring at him with wide eyes.

" You say these things about me but you don't even know me." She said softly. Jerry smiled and put his hands into his pockets.

" Than let me get to know you." He said as they faced each other. He was smiling while she was searching through his eyes. Both were quiet for a few minutes before she exhaled.

" Would you like to over to my place for a drink?" Lyric blurted out before she lost her nerve. Jerry chuckled and nodded.

" I'd like that very much." He said. She nodded.

" Okay, well, I guess follow me." She said.

She turned away from him and was glad it was dark so he won't see how much she knew she was blushing. She couldn't believe what she had just done. She swallowed hard as she dug her keys out. He had his back to her as he unlocked his truck. Lyric shook her head before unlocking the door to her car. She was not this straight forward. There was something about this man that made her open up to him, something that made her want to open up. When he looked at her, she wanted to pour her soul out to him and that was not Lyric.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review. I know Jerry is coming off as soft and passive but he isn't. You will see that ruthless, vampire side come out in him. But as he is trying to get to know her as she is now, he can't be that way. I will show you his crazy, I want to kill you side in the flash backs and then later in the actually story. Also, in my story, his face isn't going to go all monster like it did in the movie. More like, his eyes go weird and his fangs come out but no facial craziness as I think that would just scare Elizabetha,Julianna, Catherine, Lyric*_

Jerry was standing behind her as she unlocked her door. He leaned in and inhaled deeply. No matter what life she took, she smelled the same. His eyes fluttered shut as his fangs started to ache and his dick harden. He wanted nothing more then to take her to her room and burying both his fangs and cock inside her. He shook himself and opened his eyes. This was not the time. He had to move slow with her. Women in this time where not like what they were in the past.

" Well, my place is small but it's mine." Lyric said once her door opened. " Come on in."

He smiled as her scent completely enveloped him. The first room they walked into her was her living room. She had an entertainment center and TV to his left and to his right was a glass and iron coffee table. Behind the coffee table was a couch and two end tables with lamps on them. Her walls were plain white but the couch were a dark blue and she had a couple of pictures on the walls. Directly in front of them was her small kitchen and that was where she was walking.

" It smells good in here." Jerry said as he followed her.

" Does it? What does it smell like?" Lyric asked.

" Like you." Jerry answered honestly. Lyric laughed softly.

" I'm just going to run upstairs for a second. I'll be right back. Make yourself at home." She said before she set her phone down on the table. Jerry slipped into a chair at her small table and smiled as her before she jogged up the stairs.

The right side of the kitchen had her stove, sink, counters and cabinets. Her fridge was against the wall that separated the dining room from the living room. The steps were on the left side of the room, he was leaning his back against the wall that was between the steps and him. He looked down as her phone vibrated. He looked up and waited but she didn't seem to notice it. He quickly grabbed it and opened her message.

' I'm sorry I lied. You're right, I should have told you about my kids.' Nick sent. Jerry frowned and quickly started scrolling through her messages.

' This is over.' She had sent Nick as soon as they left the diner. ' You made me your mistress and that is not what I want.'

' Let me come over tonight.' Nick had answered. ' I'll make everything better. I'll make you feel better.' Jerry felt himself growl.

' You mean make yourself feel better. I don't want to see you anymore. You lied to me, for fuck sakes you have kids! I don't even want kids let alone date someone who has them. And you are still married!' Lyric said.

' Let me explain.'

' There is nothing to explain. We are done here.' Jerry smiled to himself and set her phone down again.

XXXXXX

Lyric quickly looked at herself in the mirror. She braced her hands on the counter top and stared hard into her own eyes. She didn't look like what she thought a mistress should look like. She looked like herself. She shook her head sharply. There was no time for this. She had a hot ass man downstairs who was sweet, nice and made her feel good about herself and she was just going to enjoy her time with him. She smiled to herself then left the bathroom.

" Okay," She started as she came down the steps. " so I have beer, wine, and vodka or I have pepsi. What would you like?"

" Beer is fine." Jerry said. She quickly walked over to her fridge and opened it up. She pulled out two Miller Lights. She opened them up than returned to the table.

" Do you sit on the couch? It will be more comfortable." She said.

" Sure." He said as he pushed himself up.

Lyric was very aware of him walking behind her. She wanted to turn and glance back at him but she was refusing to allow herself. She was to aware of him, paid too much attention to how good he smelled or how his smile made her stomach jump. She liked that when he talked to her, his eyes stayed on hers. If he was checking her out, he did it without her knowing.

" Ah, do you want me to turn on the TV?" She asked when they sat down.

" No, I'd just like to talk to you, to get to know you better." Jerry answered honestly. Lyric smiled and nodded.

" I'd like that too." She admitted.

They talked together for a few hours. Her eyes still sparkled when she talked and her laugh still touched something deep inside him. They made each other laugh and the conversation seemed like it could go on forever. He leaned about her past in that life, he told her about some of his travels. By the time he decided to leave, it was around 1 in the morning. To his surprise, she walked him all the way outside and to his truck.

" Would you like to call me sometime?" Lyric asked, again surprised by her own boldness. Jerry smiled.

" I'd like that very much." He said.

" Okay, well let me run back in and write my number down." She said quickly. Jerry felt his smile as he watched her disappear back into her place. The light breeze then caught his attention. He inhaled then grinned. Nick was close.

' Good, let him see me take back what belongs to me.' Jerry said. Lyric came back outside with a slip of paper in her small hand.

" Here." She said. Jerry accepted the paper and tucked it into his back pocket.

" Are you working tomorrow night?" He asked.

" Yeah, I have to be there from 2 to 10." She said. Jerry nodded.

" I would like to come and see you." He said. Lyric blushed and that made him grin.

" I'd like that." She admitted softly.

" Then I will see you tomorrow." He said.

XXXXXX

He came to her place again, later that night. She liked to sleep with her window open, which wasn't a surprise to him. She always liked a little breeze while she slept. He slipped unnoticed into her place and made his way up the stairs. If she woke up and found him there, he'd just glamoured her so he wasn't worried.

He moved towards her bed quietly. Her phone was sitting on the night stand, beeping a text. Jerry looked down at her to make sure she was sleeping. When he was sure she was, he picked up the phone and started reading again.

' Where you on a date with that jack ass?' Nick asked.

' Leave me alone.' Lyric answered.

' Answer me.' Nick

' Fuck off. He's not a jack ass. He's a nice guy.' Lyric

' I said I was sorry, Lyric. What do you want me to do?' Nick

' Nothing. I want nothing to do with you. Six months we were dating, you had enough time to tell me the truth and you didn't.' Lyric

' I love you.' Nick. Jerry's eyes narrowed as his fangs descended without him thinking.

' That is your problem. I'm not in love with you, I wasn't before this and I'm not after this.' Lyric

' I want to be with you.' Nick ' What are you going to do? Are you really going to date that guy?'

' I don't know, Nick. It's none of your business. He makes me feel good about myself and was something you never did. Leave me alone.'

That was the last message Lyric sent him but not the last one she had recieved. Nick had sent her almost ten more messages, ranging from begging her to come back to him to ordering her. Jerry wanted to find him and rip him to pieces. He had no right to touch what belonged to the vampire and no right to bother her the way he was. Jerry decided to take matters into his own hands.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review*_

Jerry parked his truck in the back of the diner, right next to her car, as he always did. He slipped out it, excited to see her again. He had called her during the day under the guise of letting her have his number but he really just wanted to hear her voice. This time, things were going to be different for them. This time he would change her and keep her forever. He would never again have to feel the pain of her death. He would never again find her as he had in the past, never would he bury her again. By changing her, it would actually save hundreds from having to face his grief and anger.

" Hey!" Nick voice called out. Jerry smiled. He had been expecting this.

" Hey there, guy." Jerry said when he turned and faced her angry ex-boyfriend. Jerry's back was to the diner.

" Hey there, guy? Who the hell do you think you are? What have you been telling my girlfriend?" Nick asked. He was walking towards Jerry.

" I haven't been telling her anything. I haven't had too, she sees a lot." Jerry said.

" I know you think you have some stupid crush on her, but she belongs to me so you need to back the fuck off." Nick spit out. Jerry chuckled as he started to rub his upper lip. " I'm the one who fucks her, not you, you got that? Remember this, next time you're staring at her ass, you're staring at my sloppy seconds. That bitch..." Nick's words were cut off suddenly. Jerry had the man by the throat and was holding him in the air. Nick's hands were grasping at Jerry's, his eyes were wide.

" She never belonged to you, you got that?" Jerry hissed out. He knew his fangs were out and he didn't care. " She is no one's sloppy seconds. If I ever hear you call her a bitch again, I will rip your fucking throat out, do you understand me?" Nick was kicking his legs. Jerry shook him hard. " Do you understand me?"

" I... understand." Nick managed to get out. Jerry dropped him straight to the ground and pulled his fangs back.

" Good, now get the fuck out of here." Without another word, Nick turned and quickly left the parking lot. Jerry smiled and started around the building.

When he walked into the diner, she was standing at a table, taking an order. She looked away and met his eyes. He saw her struggling not to smile as she quickly switched her head towards the counter. Jerry smiled and walked over to where she wanted him. He slipped into the seat and waited. He glanced behind him at her as she gathered the menus and left the table.

" Are you the only one working here?" Jerry asked as she came up to him. She set a menu down then walked around him.

" No. We were slow so I told Gail she could go home. I'm only here for two more hours, I think I can handle it. Coffee?" She asked.

" Sure." Jerry said as he watched her. She had on her jeans and the diner's white tee shirt. There was a small black apron tied around her waist. When she reached up to get a cup for him, the back of her shirt came up and he could see her skin, her milky white skin. He sighed as he remembered all to well what it tasted like.

" Rough day?" She asked.

" What?" Jerry asked. She faced him with a smile and the coffee pot.

" Did you have a rough day? You sighed pretty big so I was just wondering." She said.

" No, I had a good day, better now that I'm here with you." He said, liking the blush she started sporting.

" Why do you say those things to me?" Lyric asked as she set the cup down.

" Say what?" Jerry asked. Lyric shrugged as she poured the coffee and grabbed him some creamers.

" The things you say to me." She said.

" Like what? That your name is beautiful, or that you're beautiful, or that seeing you is the highlight of my night? You mean that stuff? "

" Yeah." Lyric was blushing again as she turned around to put the coffee pot down.

" Because I mean it." Lyric moved to the computer and started to enter in her order for her other customers.

" But you hardly know me." She said.

' I know you better than you know your self.' He thought.

" Doesn't make anything any less true. I think Lyric is a beautiful name. I think you are beautiful and seeing you in the best part about tonight so far." Jerry said honestly. She shook her head but laughed.

" You're good for a girl's ego." She said. Jerry smiled.

" I'd like to bring you to my place tonight, if that's all right with you." Lyric turned around and walked until she was standing in front of him.

" But it will be 10 when I clock out." She said. Jerry leaned forward with his arms on the counter and his hands clasped together.

" I'm a night owl." He said. " I'd like to spend time with you, continue getting to know you. I have seen where you live, you can see where I live." Lyric smiled like she was trying to hide it. Finally she nodded.

" I think I'd like that." She said. Jerry nodded.

After she shift was over, Lyric followed Jerry to his place. She was surprised at how eager she was so spend time with him. There was something so familiar and comforting about him and the more she was around him, the more she was starting to like him. She wasn't going to jump into anything with him but she was excited to be around someone who wanted more then sex.

Lyric pulled up beside Jerry. His house was in the woods with no other houses around and she started to feel a little nervous. She didn't really know him that well and if he tried anything, she'd be completely at his mercy right then. She shook her head as she got out of her car. Somewhere, deep inside her, she knew better than to be scared of him. She was sure he'd never hurt her.

" I'm afraid the house is a bare." He said. " I am redoing the upstairs so right now I live in the basement part of the house. So I hope you can over look everything until we are in my main living area." Lyric smiled. Jerry seemed so cool and collected, it was nice for her to see him nervous about something.

" This is a nice house." She said.

" Thank you." Jerry said as they walked up the sidewalk.

Jerry lived in a two story log cabin. The ground floor was bare, with no couches, or furniture of any kind. He explained to her that he had just redone the floors and the walls. They walked through the living room to a door. Again, Lyric questioned what she was doing following a strange man down into his basement but then Jerry smiled warmly at her and her fear melted away.

The basement of the cabin was completely done. It had a living room, a dining room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. It was cozy and warm, not at all like most basements. It even had a gas fireplace. The only thing missing were windows. His space screamed male to her. All the wood was dark, the couches were big and a big screen, flat TV was mounted against one of the walls. The area smelled like warm cinnamon.

" I love cinnamon." Lyric said without thinking. She was following him to the kitchen. Jerry smiled.

' I know.' He kept the cinnamon scent around him because of her.

" It is my favorite as well." He said. " Would you like a drink?"

The evening went smoothly. They sat on his couch, facing each other, and talked for hours. Lyric felt like they would never run out of things to say to each other and she loved it. She had been dating Nick for six months and they had never had the good times that she and Jerry had been having. By the time Lyric looked at the clock, it was 2 in the morning.

" Holy shit, I'm so sorry!" She said as she set her empty cup down. " I didn't realize it was so late. I need to go."

" Don't worry. You aren't keeping me from anything but if you are tired, then let me walk you out." Jerry said.

XXXXXX

_" Elizabetha, do not fear me, my love." Jareth whispered into her ear. _

_" But you are a vampire, a souless devil." She whispered. Jareth was standing behind her, holding her against him._

_" I am a vampire but I am no devil. You know of my love for you. If I were a devil could I have fallen for an angel?" Elizabetha's breath caught and her eyes closed when he slowly dragged the tip of his tongue up her neck. Her head fell back and she moaned._

_" But you killed those men. I saw you." She whispered. Around them lay the bodies of four highway men, all drained of blood._

_" What choice did I have? Would you have rathered that I stand by and allow them to hurt what I hold most dear? Should I have let them rape and kill you?" He asked. He turned her in his arms. " Don't hide your beautiful eyes from me. If you can not accept me for what I am, then I will leave you be. I will not ask your father for your hand in marriage as we planned. You but say the word and I am gone." Elizabetha looked up at him and frowned. " Is that what you want?" For a while she didn't speak._

_" If you were to leave, then I will die of heartbreak." She finally admitted. Jareth smiled and brought one hand to the back of her neck._

_" Know that I would never hurt you or your family. I love you to much to cause you pain." _

_" How can this work? How can we be married?" Elizabetha asked._

_" I would like to change you. If I change you, make you like me, then we can be together forever but if that is not what you want, then I shall care for you throughout your life." Jareth said. " I love you, Elizabetha LaMont." He whispered before he kissed her._


	7. Chapter 7

_* please review!_*

_Jared's hands were massaging Julianna's sides as they made out against the tree. He had finally asked her for her hand in marriage and she had said yes. They had taken a walk to have some alone time to celebrate. Jared pulled away from her and started kissing her neck. She felt the tip of his fangs just gaze across her skin. Her knees went weak as she moaned. _

_" Drink from me." She whispered. " Please."_

_" I will take it from where no one will see." He whispered against her collarbone. _

_Jared slipped to his knees in front of her and gathered up her skirts. He moved under her gown, pleased to find she wasn't wearing any under garments. She had down that for him, to make things easier for him. Jared kissed her inner thigh, making her breath caught. He moved to her other thigh and let his tongue drag up it. Then he moved to her core and took that into his mouth as well. Julianna moaned loudly as he lapped and licked at her. Her hands were grasping at her dress. The tip of his tongue teased and licked at her bud while he slipped a finger inside her. He found the spot inside her that trembled and started to massage it slowly. She was whimpering and begging him for more. He continued to work his tongue against her, licking and sucking her into his mouth until she started to orgasm. Then he sank his fangs into her right inner thigh. She cried out as he sucked hard. His finger continued to work inside her as her warmth contracted around him._

_XXXXXX_

Once again, Lyric woke up in the middle of a massive orgasm. She was panting and sweating as the sweet wave rolled over her. She slid down her bed with her eyes shut and her body trembling. When the orgasm started to die down, she opened her eyes and shook her head. She stared at her ceiling and started to laugh. This was the best her sex life had ever been and she was alone.

She had been having those strange dreams every night for the past four weeks. The dreams were always set in different times in history but it was always her and Jerry. She shook her head as she put her hands into her hair. Another perfectly good pair of panties soaked through. What was with this man? Why was he in her dreams? They weren't always having sex, he wasn't always performing oral sex on her in them. Sometimes they were talking together, something they were just kissing. One thing was sure, they were in love in every dream. Something else that was the same, he was always biting her and drinking from her, like a vampire.

XXXXXX

Lyric and Jerry had been seeing each other for two weeks and Jerry was being plagued by her deaths. He'd pace around his place during the day, remembering the deaths all to clearly. He wanted to rush forward with her, wanted to change her and start their forever, but he knew he had to take things slowly with her. In this life time, relationships were stronger if the parties took their time. But her deaths were haunting him.

Her first death was, by far, the most painful for him.

XXXXXX

_Sometime during the 1400's:_

_Jareth arrived at her father's house at the beginning of the their wedding night. The wedding was to take place there, then they were take his carriage to his house. Jareth couldn't wait to make her his bride. He dismounted from his horse and jogged up the stairs to her house. A servant opened the house and the scent hit him strong. It wasn't her scent, it was her blood. With a growl Jareth charged up the stairs. He reached the top as her father and a servant came out of her room. Both were crying._

_" What happen?" Jareth yelled. " Where is she?" Her father fell to his knees and covered his face. Jareth growled again and moved into her room. " No!" Jareth let out a scream that echoed through the entire house. He ran to the bed and crawled over to her. _

_Elizabetha was laying on her bed, dressed in her dressing gown. Her wedding dress was laying over a chair, waiting for her. There was a knife sticking out of her chest, out of her heart. Her blood was all over her bed and the front of her gown. He gathered her to him, his arms going under her and around her chest. He pressed his fingers to her throat, already knowing she was dead. He screamed and growled as he rocked her._

_" Elizabetha." He whined as he rested his chin against the top of her head. He closed his eyes and shook his head. _

_He held her to him for hours, ignoring everyone who came into the room and growling at anyone who touched her. Finally, he pulled her away from him with tears slipping from his eyes. He grabbed a hold of the knife and yanked it out of her chest. He stared at it, knowing right away who killed his bride-to-be. He squeezed the handle and closed his eyes. He had warned Philippe over and over again. Told the man Elizabetha was to be his bride and to stay away from her. Philippe had been her suitor before Jareth. But her father had chose Jareth to be her groom. Philippe hadn't taken the news well._

_He looked down at his love one last time. Fresh tears came to his eyes. He swept his hand over her hair then touched her cold lips. He leaned down and kissed her._

_" I love you. I love you." He whispered. " I will make him pay. LaMont!" Her weeping father came forward. " We will bury her in her wedding gown. I want to bury her on my land, in my vault. I wish her to have my last name along with yours on her tomb." He didn't take his eyes from her face. Her father nodded._

_" Of course." He whispered. Jareth finally looked up and reached his hand to the man. LaMont came forward and the men grasps their hands tightly together._

_" I will make him pay for what he did to us. He will pay for what he took from us."_

_" How will you find him?" The destroyed father asked._

_" Question not my methods. Please, keep her here, just as she is. Make funeral arrangements. At night fall I will be back. I will undress her and bath her myself. Then, we shall bury her." Jareth said. _

_When Jareth left the LaMont house, he picked up her blood scent right away. He took off running through the woods, following the scent, tracking the man. Phillip was found hiding in a cave deep in the woods. Jareth entered the cave, fangs extended. He wasted no time in ripping the man to pieces while he was still alive. Phillip's screams echoed through the forest followed by Jareth's growls. He then hid out in the cave when the sun came up. He spend the day, pacing the cave, screaming, growling and crying. _

_At night fall, he returned as promised. LaMont said nothing. Jareth nodded to the father and he knew the job had been done. Jareth then undressed his bride carefully. He washed her body, cleaning the dry blood off of her while crying softly. She had begged him over and over again to change her but he had wanted to hold off. He wanted to give her father as much time with her as he could. Now, Jareth was hating himself for not doing as she asked._

_Elizabetha was laid to rest on a coffin lined with the petals of roses. She was wearing her wedding dress and he had left her hair down, the way he loved it. He had braided some strands of it then cut the braid off. He had tucked a blanket around her. The blanket had his name on it so if anyone dared to break into her tomb, they knew who she belonged too. He kissed her forehead before the lid was placed and sealed. There was not a dry eye to be found. Jareth came to her father and placed his hands on the older man's shoulders. He leaned down and spoke softly to him._

_" I will care for you until your death. She adored you and so that makes you my family." Jareth said. LaMont nodded._

_" She loved you with all that she had."_

_For the rest of the ten years of her father's life, Jareth had money sent to the house. He returned to her tomb every year on the day that was to be their wedding day. He'd spend the evening sitting in front of it, touching her name plate and sometimes crying. When her father finally passed, Jareth had him laid to rest beside his daughter. Her name plate read:_

_' Here lies Elizabetha LaMont-LeFae. Adored daughter of Annabell and Henri LaMont, beloved wife to Jareth LeFae.'_

_For years after her death, Jareth roamed the country side. He became the reason the villagers were scared of the night. He murdered every man who reminded him of her murderer, tearing into their necks and ripping them apart. He was ruthless. The longer time went the more animal like Jareth became, the more the hate consumed him until 100 years after her death when he found her again as Julianna._


	8. Chapter 8

* Please Review! Let me know what you think about these flashbacks to her other lifetimes, I'm hoping they are helping readers to understand Jerry's feelings towards Lyric. BloodDeathandGlory: I'm glad you got it because that was my point! *

_1512, 100 years after Elizabetha's death:_

_He had just entered a pub in the south side of Ireland when he saw her. She stopped him dead in his tracks. His blood lust left him at once as she walked down the stairs. He shook his head, thinking that it couldn't be true, that she couldn't be walking and breathing. He leaned against the bar to stop his world from spinning. _

_" What can I get ya?" The bartender asked. Jared, as he had changed his name to, pointed to her. The bartender followed his gaze and smiled. " Ah, yes, she's a pretty one and popular. You can have her for a night for 5 pounds." Jared looked at the bartender quickly._

_" You mean she's a whore?" He asked in disbelief._

_" Aye." Jared frowned and tried not to growl at the man. He dug out some coins and placed them on the counter. " Sir, you gave me 15 pounds."_

_" That I did. Send her to me in 30 minutes." Jared said._

_XXXXXX_

_" Now you be nice, you hear me? The man paid good money for you and you're gonna do whatever he wants. If you don't, you know what's waiting for you. Now smile and get in there!" The bartender hissed to Julianna._

_She closed her eyes as she walked up the stairs. This was not the life she wanted for herself but there was nothing she could do. Her father had sold her for a pint of ale and the few times she had tried to run, she had been caught and beaten. If she refused to lay with the men who paid for her, they were allowed to beat her then the bartender/owner beat her. She prayed as she took a hold of the door knob to the private room. She prayed that this man would be kind to her, although she knew better. With a deep breath, she opened the door and slipped in. _

_" Lock the door." A voice from the dark said. Julianna gave him her back and slowly closed the door. Her stomach felt sick as the lock moved into place. " Turn around." Julianna turned back around, keeping her head down. The man was sitting in a chair at the other side of the room. His face was covered in the darkness. " What is your name, Love?" At least his voice was gentle. She cleared her throat._

_" Julianna." She said softly. _

_" Julianna." He breathed. " Such a beautiful name."_

_" What would you have me do?" She asked, keeping her eyes downcast._

_" Sit with me and talk. I have wine and stew for you so please," He rose up and motioned to the chair across from his. " Do not be scared of me, Love. I will not harm you." He said when she didn't move. _

_" Is that all you wish of me? To have me sit and talk to you?" Julianna asked._

_" And dine with me." He said. He moved and a candle that was sitting in the center of the table was lit. She saw his handsome features for the first time. His brown eyes were kind and his smile was gentle. "Please, Julianna." Slowly she started forward. He was staring at her in such a way that Julianna wanted to blush. He didn't sit down until she did. He poured her a glass of wine and served her a bowl full of the stew. " How did you come here?"_

_" I was sold, sir." Julianna said._

_" By who?" Jared asked in disbelief._

_" By my father." She said. _

_" What is his name?" _

_" Collin McGarth." Julianna said. Jared nodded. He would find the man and make him pay._

_" Eat, please. I shall return shortly." Jared said before he got up. Julianna watched as he walked out, closing the door behind him. Julianna looked at the stew but didn't touch it. She was starving, as she was only given straps. She looked at the door then back at the stew. Slowly she picked up the spoon and started eating._

_Jared came back a little while later. He walked in with a smile. Julianna sat back, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. He shut and locked the door again then crossed the room and sat down across from her. Julianna started to get nervous again. She knew what that meant. It was time for her to get back to work. It didn't matter how many men she was forced to be with or how many times she was forced on her back or her knees, it never got easier. She looked down at her lap and waited for his orders._

_" If I could take you away from all this, would you come?" He asked. Slowly Julianna's eyes raised up to meet his._

_" What?" She asked softly. He leaned forward and let his arms rest on the table. He met her eyes and smiled._

_" If I could take you away from this, if I could offer you a real home were you would have food, drink, your own room, and as many gowns as you could wear, would you come with me?" Jared asked._

_" That is not possible." She said. " I will never be allowed to leave."_

_" You will, I have made an offer to the pub for you and it was accepted. But I don't want to own you so if you don't want to come with me, then you are free to leave here." He said. Julianna shook her head. This was a cruel joke._

_" I have nowhere to go. I could not go on my own." She said. Jared stood up and walked over to her. He crouched down in front of her and took her hands. _

_" Then say you will come with me, to my house. You will be well cared for. I can provide you with anything and everything you could want and you would not have to lay with me or any man against your will." He said. Julianna was searching his eyes._

_" Why would you do that for me?" She asked softly. She saw the sadness go through his eyes._

_" Because you remind me of someone I cared for once, someone I loved, and I lost her." He said. _

_" But I'm not her. I'm not the fine lady she must have been." Julianna dropped her eyes again. She stared at her lap as her eyes filled with tears. " I am but a whore." She almost whispered. Jared bend his head down and kissed her hands, surprising her._

_" You are not a whore." He said when he looked at her again. Julianna closed her eyes and shook her head. Jared put a finger under her chin and raise her head to look at him. " Let me show you how life should have been for you. I can promise you that no man will ever touch you without your permission. You will be under my protection from here on out, Love." Hope swelled in her chest._

_" And I don't have to lay with you?" She asked. Jared nodded._

_" You don't have to do anything you don't want too." He said._

_" Can I have your word on that? You're honor?" She asked softly. She knew by his dress and manner that he was a gentleman and a gentleman did not go against his honor. Jared smiled._

_" You have my honor. If you only pack your bags, then we can leave tonight." He said. Julianna's face fell again._

_" I have nothing to pack. What I am wearing is all that I have." She admitted. Jared nodded._

_" Then let us take our leave from this horrible place. I have a carriage and a steward waiting. In the morning, my steward will take you to town and you may buy whatever you need." He stood up and held his hand down to her. Julianna stared up at him for a few minutes before she reached up and took his hand. Jared smiled._

_He lead her out of the room and down the stairs. When they reached the main part of the bar, he pulled her close to him, putting one arm around her waist and holding her arm with his free hand. Julianna kept her eyes down and allowed him to guide her. Even if he wasn't telling her the truth, even if he made her lay with him, anything would be better then staying at that place._

_When they reached the outside, she was shocked to see such a fine carriage waiting for them. A steward opened the door and offered her a smile. Jared guided her inside spoke quietly to the man. He then climbed in after her. The door was shut but the carriage did not move. Jared leaned forward and took her hands in his._

_" I have to leave you for now, Love. I have business that will take me away from you for the day but fear not. I will rejoin you at night fall. My stewart is taking you some place where you will have better accommodations. Eat, drink and rest. In the morning, feel free to roam the town with my stewart, go anywhere you like but stay with him. He has the money you need to eat and buy gowns. Do not worry about anything, money is no problem." He said._

_" Why would you do this for me?" Julianna asked quietly. Jared smiled._

_" Because you deserve it." He said as he squeezed her hands then brought one to his lips and placed a soft kiss against each hand. " Until the night, my love." He said softly before he left her._


	9. Chapter 9

* Please Review! Let me know what you think about Nick, the conversation between jerry and lyric and everything else!*

Lyric was coming out of her apartment as night was just starting to fall. She had the night off and was going to Jerry's place. A fair had come to town and they were going to it so she was excited. She loved fairs. She found that the more time she spent with him, the more she was starting to like him. He was a perfect gentleman and she wasn't used to that. He never tried to hold her hand and they hadn't even kissed yet although she had the feeling he wanted too. He seem to understand that she had just broke up with Nick and needed some time but the more time she was around him, and dreaming about him, the more she was wanting to kiss him. Maybe that night, she would try and get him to do it. She smiled to herself as she reached her car.

" Lyric, can I talk to you a minute?" Nick's voice made her want to roll her eyes.

" No, I'm running late." She said as she dug out her keys.

" What? Are you going to see him?" Nick asked. Lyric turned around and faced Nick quickly.

" Yeah, if you have to know, I'm going to see Jerry tonight. We are going on a date." She said.

" I don't think you should see him anymore." Nick said. Lyric laughed and shook her head.

" And why's that?" She asked.

" That guy is bad news. Do you know he tried to choke me out?" Nick asked.

" You're fucking stupid." She said as she turned around.

" I'm serious. It was outside the diner. He picked me up by my throat and there's more." Lyric sighed and faced him again.

" And what's that?" She asked.

" He growled at me and had these long teeth, like fangs." Nick said.

" Fangs?" She asked as she laughed.

" Yeah, fangs, like a vampire." Nick said.

" I'm done hearing this." Lyric said. " This is stupid. You need to go back to your wife and kids." She said as she gave him her back. She was slipping her key into her car door when Nick grabbed her and spun her around quickly.

" Lyric, listen to me." He said as he put his hand on her throat. Lyric started to struggle against him. When he squeezed his hand tighter on her throat she started hitting his chest but Nick had her pinned against the car.

" Let me go!" Lyric fought against him but Nick pressed himself against her harder.

" I said listen to me, damn it!" He hissed as he shook her.

" No!" Lyric said quickly. She pushed Nick hard then and his gripped slipped on her. " What you are saying is stupid! He's not a vampire! Now just leave me alone or I will call the cops!" She warned. She turned around and threw opened her car door. Nick was back away from her.

" Have fun getting your blood drank and your throat ripped out!" He called out. Lyric flipped him off as she drove away.

XXXXXX

Jerry smiled up the stairs at her as she started down them towards him. He leaned forward, one hand on one railing and the other hand on the other. A scent floated down towards him, making him frown. She looked upset and her neck was red. He inhaled and almost growled when Nick's scent filled him. No wonder she looked upset.

" Are you alright, Love?" He asked.

" Can I get some water?" She asked as she reached him.

" Of course." Jerry said. His eyes went to the delicate skin on her neck. He reached up and touched the small bruise. " What happen?" He asked. She shook her head.

" It was nothing." She said. He was frowning as he dropped his hand.

" Doesn't seem like nothing." He said. " Your neck has a mark on it." Lyric sighed.

" Nick came to see me. He tried to convince me not to see you. He said you tried to choke him out and that you were some kind of a vampire." She said.

" And so he put his hands on you?" Jerry asked.

" When I told him he was being stupid he grabbed me by the neck but it's no big deal. I'm fine. I just need some water then I want to go. I just want to go and have fun tonight." She said.

" Whatever you want, Love." He said.

XXXXXX

They walked around the fair together, talking and looking at the different things. She had grabbed his arm to pull him towards an animal she wanted to see then kept her hand looped around him. He smiled and pulled his arm against him, trapping her hand between his arm and his body then he brought his free hand up and covered hers. She sighed and slowed their walking.

They stayed close together like that as they walked around. Her right hand was holding onto his left arm, his right hand was covering hers and their fingers were laced together. She had even rested her head against his shoulder. Jerry loved the feel of her against him. Their steps were in synic with each other and they had stopped talking. They were walking around the fair, both just enjoying each other's company.

After a while, Jerry bought her cotton candy which she shared with him. She had taken a hold of his arm again and they were eating the candy together when she burst into laughter which made him smile. He looked down at her as she looked up at him. He loved to see her smile and hear her laugh.

" What is so funny?" He asked before he popped some blue cotton candy in his mouth.

" I was just thinking about what Nick said about you, that you were some kind of a vampire."

" And that's funny to you?" Jerry asked.

" Well yeah. What the hell kind of vampire eats cotton candy?" She asked. He smiled down at her as she tilted her head up to him. They stopped walking and faced each other at the same time the fair started their fireworks.

" Only meanest, cruelest vampires of them all will dare to eat blue cotton candy." He said with a smirk. Lyric laughed again.

" Really? I would have thought red would be your favorite." She said. Jerry shook his head.

" Well that shows you how little you know about vampires then." He said. She was still smiling at him as he took a step closer to her.

" And you know about them?" She asked.

" Actually, I do. I know all about them. They happen to love blue cotton candy." He said as he brought his knuckles to her chin.

" Do they now?" He nodded.

" And they aren't allowed to kiss any girls unless they are invited first." He said softly. Lyric smiled.

" So are you asking me to invite you?" She asked.

" I'm waiting until you invite me." He said. " I have been waiting for a while for you invite me to kiss you."

" Well you don't have to wait any longer." She said. Jerry smiled but leaned down. Her eyes closed as second before their lips touched.

Jerry tilted his head when she parted her lips. His tongue moved into her mouth and twisted around hers. Her tongue was tiny and soft against his. Slowly he pulled his tongue back into his own mouth. Their lips closed partly then opened again. He moved back into her mouth. Twisting tongues, pulling back, partial closed mouths, open, twist, close, again and again they worked at each other. Her small hands came up to neck. His hands took a hold of her hips and he pulled her against him. His right hand moved up her back and into the hair at the back of her head. He missed her hair, missed the way it felt against his skin and the way it smelled. He still had the braid he had cut from Elizabetha's hair. He had braided and cut some hair from all her life forms.

Open, twist, close, over and over again they made out as slowly as they could. A scent came to Jerry and made him open his eyes. He looked behind her as they kissed and smiled internally. Nick was standing with his wife and children. He was watching them while his family watched the fireworks. His face was pale. Jerry closed his eyes and pulled his attention back to Lyric when another scent went over him. She was aroused and that fueled his arousal. He was rock hard and knew she could feel it, she was pressed completely against him.

When they pulled away, her eyes were half closed. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were slightly swollen. Her hands slipped down to his chest. Jerry put both hands into her hair and gave her a gentle, closed mouth kiss then rubbed his cheek against hers. She sighed and moaned softly. Jerry continued rubbing his cheek against her.

" Shall we leave, Love?" He whispered. She nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review!*_

Jerry had Lyric pressed against her car with his hands in her hair as they made out again. He tried to control himself but he couldn't stop his hips from working against hers. She didn't mind, her arousal was strong and he felt like he was drowning in it. He hadn't been with her in over 200 hundred years. He had been with other women but none of them compared to her. Jerry wanted nothing more than to take her into his bed but he had something he needed to do before the night was up. Gently he pulled away from her, resting his forehead against hers.

" Come over tomorrow night. I will make us dinner." He whispered. Lyric's tongue flicked out and over her bottom lip. She was breathing hard.

" Okay." She whispered. He sighed then pulled away from her with a smile.

" I will be home from work at 8. Come then, please." He said. She thought he bought and sold old books and antiques for a living. Lyric smiled and nodded.

" Okay." She said. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Her want was almost overwhelming him. He opened them again and smiled again.

" Until then." He said as he forced himself away from her.

He waited until he couldn't see her car anymore then hopped in his truck and drove quickly away. He knew just where Nick lived, he had followed him home one night. He was going teach the man a lesson about putting his hands on Lyric. He had warned the man already and Nick hadn't listened. Jerry knew what could happen and was not taking any chances. He had lost one of her to a former lover, he would not lose her again.

XXXXXX

When he pulled up to Nick's street, he parked his truck and took the backyards until he found Nick's house. Using his vampire senses, he could hear yelling and crying coming from inside the house. He crept up to the window and looked in without being seen. Nick was pacing through the house, gesturing wildly. His girls were huddled together in a corner, crying. Jerry could see angry red marks on both the children's small cheeks. Nick's poor wife was following after him, crying. Her bottom lip was swollen and bleeding slightly. Jerry's fang elongated as he growled. So the man was also wife and kid beater. But Jerry didn't care about Nick's family, he cared that Nick had his hands on Lyric.

Nick grabbed the keys and pushed his wife away from him one last time. He stormed out of his house and to his car. He was muttering to himself as he stalked. He was going to Lyric's place and he was going to take her back. He was not going to let any man, or vampire, come in between him and what he wanted. If she didn't want him, that was just too bad. She was getting him.

He was traveling down a lone road when someone started blinking their lights at him from behind. Nick swore and hit his steering wheel. He did not need this right now. He yanked his car over to the side of the road and throw it into park before he got out of the car. The truck behind him still had it's lights on so he couldn't see the man that was coming towards him.

" What the hell, man?" Nick yelled.

" Hey there, guy." The voice sent ice through Nick's veins. His stomach pitched as Jerry continued walking towards him. Nick started backing away slowly before he turned to run back to his car.

He never made it.

Jerry growled as he slammed into Nick from behind. Nick cried out as Jerry pushed him against his car. Jerry's hand was holding onto Nick's neck. The man was struggling and breathing hard but the vampire behind him hadn't even broken a sweat. Jerry whipped Nick around, his eyes black, his fangs out to their full length. They came down past his bottom lip and were razor sharp. Jerry was still growling as he peeled back his top lip.

" You put your hands on my female's neck." He hissed. " You left a mark on her beautiful skin." Nick's eyes were wide with fear.

" I...I didn't mean too." He whispered. Jerry shook his head.

" I don't care. You never should have touched her. I warned you to stay away from her. You choose not to heed my warning so now you will pay." Jerry said. He opened his mouth and closed his eyes.

" No!" Nick started screaming and fighting. " No!"

" Yes." Jerry hissed again before he sank his fangs into Nick's neck.

He sucked hard, pulling and drawing from the vein as the man struggled and screamed. No one would hear him and no fighting in the world would get Jerry off of him. Jerry drank until he felt the struggling start to lessen. He opened his eyes and grinned. Then he ripped his fangs across Nick's throat, tearing it open. He let go of the dying man. Nick grabbed his throat as blood and tears poured from him. He fell back onto the road. Jerry's tongue flicked out and over his tongue as he watched the life drain away from Nick's eyes.

Before Jerry would move into a area, he goes through the land. He searches for the perfect places to hide bodies. That was how he knew of the old, abandoned mine shaft. He ripped Nick up and threw him over his shoulder then took off for the mine. He was going to get rid of Nick's body, dump the car, then head to Lyric's apartment to see her one more time before the night ended.

When he reached the mine shaft, he dropped Nick to the ground. He was still growling as he picked up Nick's right leg. He ripped it off at the hip then threw it down the shaft. The left leg was next, then the right arm, the left arm and last Nick's body minus the head. Jerry grinned as he picked up the dead man's head. He held it in between his hands then slowly crushed it until the skull gave way.

" Learned your lesson now, didn't you, motherfucker." He growled out.

XXXXXX

Jerry careful climbed into Lyric's bed. She was laying on her right side, facing him. Jerry had changed clothes and was now settling down into her bed. He brought his hand to her hair and tucked some of it behind her ear. He moved closer to her as he started stroking her cheek. He brought his lips to her ear.

" Dream of me." He whispered. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent coming off her skin. " Feel me touching your skin."

_Lyric stared up at Jerry as his hands slipped up her shirt. Her eyes fluttered shut when he reached her breasts. He leaned down and started sucking the skin on her neck. She arched her back and moaned when his thumbs swept over her nipples. They harden up at his gentle touch. His tongue ran a thin line up her throat._

" Feel me move against you." He whispered. Lyric moaned in her sleep as she rolled over unto her back.

_His body came down on hers completely. His naked form was against hers. She spread her legs more to help him get more comfortable. He moved into her warmth, feeling her wetness slip down him. Lyric whimpered as he took a hold of her hands. He pinned her arms above her head as soon as they started moving together. _

He watched as her pleasure played over her face. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were parted. Her tongue darted out and across her bottom lip. She was sweating as her hips wiggled slowly in the bed. She was moaning softly. Her hands came up and went into her hair as she started panting. She arched her back and her neck and Jerry knew she was getting close. He leaned down to her ear again.

" I want you to cum for me." He whispered. " Feel me make you cum in your dreams, feel it move through your tiny body. Tremble and cry out for me."

Lyric's hands flew up over her head. She grabbed the iron bars of her bed and cried out loudly. She was panting as the orgasm pumped hard through her. Her heart was slamming and she felt like she couldn't catch her breath. Her eyes opened only to snap shut again when the feeling became too good for her to bear.

" Holy fuck!" She blew out when the orgasm left her. She sank down into her bed and brought her hands to her hair. Slowly they moved down to cover her face. She was taking slow deep breaths. She swallowed hard then dropped her hands to her bed. She pushed herself up and looked around. Her legs were shaking and she was trembling inside. " How the hell did a dream do that me?" She wondered out loud.

She kicked the blankets off her and stood up, not seeing Jerry sitting in the tree outside her window. He was using his vampire senses to shield his presence from her. Lyric walked over to her dresser and pulled out another pair of panties. She shook her head as she pulled down her other ones. They were drenched. She tossed them in her laundry basket then put the dry pair on. He watched as she walked out of her room and into her bathroom. She was only wearing a tight tank top, the light blue panties, and little ankle socks. He smiled to himself despite his own arousal pushing against his jeans.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review! What did everyone think of their first kiss at the fair?*_

_Julianna slowly walked through the back yard of his house. Jared was sitting in front of the tomb as she had seen him do many times. His head was down but when he heard her coming, he raised it up and looked behind him at her. He stood up, facing her with a smile. Julianna had never came to him when he was at the tomb. She had been there a few times during the day but she never bothered him when he was there. It always seemed as if he was in mourning._

_" Was she important?" Julianna asked softly. Jared sighed and nodded._

_" She was." He said._

_" Was she in your family? I saw that she died over 100 years ago." She said. _

_" A member of my family loved her deeply." He answered. Julianna walked past him and to the tomb. He sat down slowly and watched as she brought her hand up. It was suddenly hard for him to breath. She was touching Elizabetha's name plate._

_" And you care for the tomb?" She asked. Jared had added his name to the tomb when he changed it from Jareth to Jared. He had made himself 65 when he passed._

_" I do." He said._

_" This Jareth, he loved her?" Julianna asked. Her fingers were gliding over the name._

_" With all that he was. She was the most precious thing he ever had." He said softly._

_" She was young when she passed. Do you know the story?" She asked. She kept her back to him._

_" She was killed, stabbed in the heart but a jealous ex-suitor. Jareth found her shortly after she had passed." He prayed she didn't notice how his voice shook. _

_" She was lucky." Julianna said. Her fingers continued to touch their names._

_" How?" Jared asked._

_" No one has ever loved me as much as this Jareth must have loved her." He closed his eyes at her words. " No one ever will." _

_" That's not true." He said as he stood up. He walked over to her at the same time Julianna turned around. Her eyes were shining with tears. _

_" It doesn't matter how I dress, I am still just a whore." Her voice was low and soft. _

_" Don't say that." He said. Julianna swept a hand across her cheek._

_" Tis true. I am damaged now." She said. Jared shook his hand and took a hold of her hands. Her warmth filled him._

_" You can never be damaged." He said. " You did not choose to live that life, you were forced into it. I know what happens to girls like you, if you had refused to lay with a man, you were beaten. Is that not true?" He asked gently. Julianna dropped her eyes and tried to pull away. Jared held tightly to her hands. " Do not feel embarrassed, Julianna. Meet my eyes, please." She swallowed but did as he asked._

_" If I refused a man, he was allowed to beat me then the pub owner beat me as well." She said softly. It was Jared's turn to drop his head and close his eyes. She was surprised by the growl that came out of him._

_" I should have killed him before we left there." He forced out. After a few seconds he shook his head then raised up to look into her eyes. " I should like to show you how you should have been treated. If you let me, I could show you how a man treats a lady."_

_" But why?" She asked._

_" Because you deserve it." Jared answered._

_XXXXXX_

Jerry's hands were in his pockets when he walked out of his house at night fall. Her car had just pulled up and he was excited to see her. Lyric blushed and smiled as she turned off her car. He knew what she was thinking about, she was remembering her dream. He grinned and started towards her. When her car door opened, Jerry could smell how aroused she was already. He inhaled deeply and reached for her overnight bag. He had called her during the day and asked her to spend the night with him. He knew if she put up a fight to go outside the next day, he'd just glamour her into changing her mind. He didn't like glamouring her but he had to do it until he decided when and how to tell her what he was.

" Hello." Jerry said. Lyric smiled.

" Hi." She said. He offered her his arm.

" Dinner is ready, Love." Jerry said. Lyric took a hold of him and let him lead her to the house.

Lyric was nervous and excited to spend the night with him. Her dreams were replaying over and over in her mind. She wondered if he could match up to her dream version of him. Jerry squeezed her hand as he led her down the stairs. He could feel her excitement and it was making his stomach jump. Vampires didn't need to eat but he did it because he still enjoyed the taste of food.

" Have a seat at the table, Love. I'll put your bag in my room then plate our dinner." He said softly to her.

They talked through dinner and afterwards, they cleaned up together. He washed the dishes and she raised them. Then he took her hand and led her towards his living room. They settled into the couch as Jerry turned on the TV. He knew she liked scary movies and he loved vampire movies because they made him laugh so he turned one on. He put his arm around the back of the couch and was slightly surprised when she moved into him. Jerry smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

The lights were off and the movie was playing but neither one was playing attention. She was sitting against his right and her left hand was resting on his leg. Her fingers were gently scratching against him. His fingers were rubbing her shoulder. She sighed and rested her head against him so he brought his chin to the top of her head. He was rubbing it against her. Her eyes closed and she exhaled slowly.

He brought his knuckles to her chin and tilted her head up. She didn't open her eyes, she didn't need too. She knew what he was going to do so there was no need to. His lips brushed against hers so softly, her heart jumped straight into her throat. Keeping their lips locked, Lyric turned in his arms. She brought her hands to the side of his face and allowed him to deepen it.

She pulled on him so Jerry turned to push her to lay down. The only sounds they cared to hear was each other's fast breathing and their kissing. He pushed his hips into her and groaned when her hands ran through his hair. He broke their kissing and kissed down her chin to her neck. He sucked her pulse into his mouth, making her moan loudly. She pulled his hair and raised her hips up. Her arousal was strong and filled the room. He pulled away from her and sat up straight. Lyric's cheeks were flushed again. His fangs were starting to descend.

" What's wrong?" She asked quickly, her voice almost completely breathless.

" Nothing. I just need a minute." He said. Lyric started moving up his couch as she sat up. She adjusted her shirt as embarrassment started through her. Jerry reached out and grabbed her arm. "Don't, don't go anywhere." He almost growled out. He let her slip from his grasp as he took a deep breath and pulled his fangs back. He could do this. He could keep them in check.

" What's wrong?" She asked softly. Jerry smiled at her.

" It's not you, this I promise. You are perfect. It's me. I haven't been with anyone in a while." ' And not ripped out their throat.' He added silently.

" Do you want me to go?" Lyric asked. Jerry moved forward and quickly kissed her lips.

" Only if you are going to my bedroom." He said against her mouth. Lyric smiled.

" Well, I can't go there. I don't know where it is." She whispered.

" Would you like me to show you it?" He asked. But he didn't wait for her to answer. He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. Without glancing back at her, he started leading her towards his room.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review*_

Jerry's hands were on her shoulders as he gently pushed her to walk backwards to his bed. When her knees hit the bed, she sat straight down and laughed, making him smile. He leaned down, cradled her face, and kissed her so softly, her head started to spin. She sighed and moaned at the same time. She started moving backwards on his bed, with him moving forward and, when her entire body was on it, she laid down. Jerry came down on top of her. And that was when she started to lose her mind.

He touched her, kissed her, and undressed her like he had been with her before. He touched her in ways that made Lyric think she was going to crawl right out of her skin. He knew just want to do, how to touch her, where to kiss her, and what to do with his tongue in her mouth that made her pant like she never had in her life. They were completely naked with their clothes mixed together on the floor, and his hand was working wonders between her legs. He brought her with his hand so fast Lyric was shocked. She had never cum so fast in her life.

Then he took his time, kissing her neck, her face, her stomach. The tip of his tongue made slow circles around each of her nipples before he swept first the right one into his mouth, and then the left one. To her embarrassment, she wondered what it would feel like for him to fuck her with his tongue. She covered her face with her hands as he worked his way back up to her mouth.

Jerry had to take his time with her. He wasn't sure he could have sex with her without biting into her neck. She had always liked it when he drank from her during sex but she didn't know what he was, not yet. He was struggling with himself, fighting his fangs to stay in place. They arched and wanted her as much as his dick did.

" Please." She whispered into the night as she raised her hips to meet his. Jerry couldn't stop the growl that came out of his chest and throat. He was inside her before he even knew he had moved. Her small hands moved up his back and into his hair as soon as he started moving. " Oh God..." She moaned out. He buried his mouth in her neck, sucking and licking it as he thrust. She was tugging at his hair while her body tighten around him.

Her hips rose and fell with his movements, pulling him in deeper then letting him slip out again. He growled and groaned while she whimpered and cried out. He couldn't stop himself, couldn't control himself as the sex rode through him. His fangs descended and he lightly dragged them down her neck and collarbone.

" Please, just bite me!" She cried out. She was getting close, he could smell her orgasm building. He brought his mouth up. He flicked his tongue up the back of her ear.

" You don't know what you're asking." He hissed out. His breath was hot against her skin. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip as she arched up her back.

" Please!" She begged a second before the orgasm poured through her body. Jerry's control snapped at the sound. She cried out loudly as his fangs sank into her neck. Her blood filled his mouth. He pushed into her one last time, as hard as he could. A hot rush of fluid poured out of him and into her warm body. For a few seconds they were both blind and deaf to the world.

When both were coming down, he was lightly licking against the wounds he had made. Her head was turned away from him and she was breathing hot and heavy. She would never seen the pin prick marks on her skin. They were closed but she would have the bruise for a few days. He hadn't meant to mark her, he had tried not too, but the predator in him had won out. The need to mark her as his had been too great for him to control.

" You're going to have a mark on your neck." He said softly. She shook her head with her eyes closed.

" I don't care." She said. " I could care less if your ceiling crashed in and landed on top of me right now." Jerry chuckled and moved to her side. " I can't even move right now." He reached down and grabbed the blankets they had pushed to the end of his bed. He brought them up and covered her before he kissed her neck.

" So you are satisfied?" He asked. He was laying on his side, still licking and nestling against his mark. He knew she was.

" I don't even think satisfied is the word for it. There are no words for how fucking amazing that was." She breathed. Jerry pulled her skin into his mouth and sucked it lightly. Since she said she didn't care about the bruise, his predator side was pushing him. He had to lick and suck it more, needed to make it so everyone knew she belonged to someone. " I am so tired." She whispered. He opened his eyes and pulled his mouth from her skin.

" Then sleep, Love." He whispered. She turned and smiled at him. She nestled closer to him. Jerry grinned and wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't held her close to him in 200 years. So many thoughts were rushing through Jerry's mind, so many things he wanted to tell her. He wanted to open up to her. He wanted her to remember her lives with him and he wanted to tell her he loved her. After a few minutes, Lyric's body started to relax against him. He brought his mouth to her ear again. " Dream of me, Love." He whispered. " Remember how much I loved you and how you loved me."

XXXXXX

_Jared hunted and searched for Julianna's father. It only took him a week to find the drunk. Collin McGarth was laying in a ditch, reeking of rum and piss. Jared frowned as he bend down and picked the man up. Collin's eyes flooded opened a second before he smiled and shut them again. Jared shook him hard, making Collin look at him again._

_" What!" The drunk snapped. _

_" You had a daughter." Jared said. Collin closed his eyes and nodded._

_" And she got me pint." He said. _

_" You sold her and made her a whore." He growled. Collin nodded._

_" Wasn't much use for her. She's not a redhead or blond like the men like. She's too tiny for farm work. I did her a favor. She ain't ever gonna get a man any other way." He said. When Jared didn't say anything Collin looked at him. His face paled and he started to struggle. " Let me go, you devil!" He yelled. _

_Jared grinned. His eyes were black, his fangs were extended and his upper lip was pulled back as he growled low. He knew what a sight he was. His fangs were long and proud. But he wasn't going to drink from her sire. Collin did not deserve that. He had other plans for the man. He brought one hand to his mouth and bit down on one of his fingers. Collin started fighting more as Jared brought that finger to his mouth. He was screaming and begging for Jared to stop, to have mercy. Jared shoved his finger into Collin's mouth. He let his blood flow down the drunk's throat._

_" You are going to turn. You will be as I am. I am going to chain you to a wall then I'm going to watch from the shadows as the sun slowly cooks you. You may be a vampire but you will still have the feelings of a human and this feeling is going to hurt." Jared whispered._

_And that was just what he did. He chained Collin to a wall in a tower. He chained his legs out straight in front of the man. Jared stayed in the shadows, as he promised. He watched as the sun slowly crept up. Smoke rose up from Collin's legs as he started to struggle against the chains and scream. Jared watched as the new vampire slowly burned, legs, hips, stomach, chest, shoulders and arms, head and face. Collin stayed alive the entire time. The whole process took hours and Jared enjoyed every second of it. _

_When night fell, he took Julianna by the hand and led her to the garden she loved so well. He sat back and watched as she touched and smelled the flowers. She asked him of his business dealings that day. He smiled and answered her questions, asking her about her day. When they took dinner together in the dining room, she sat closer to him and his spirit soared. She was coming around, she was falling for him again and soon, he could reveal to her what he was. When he was sure she completely and totally loved him, he would tell her who she was._

_XXXXXX_

Lyric woke slowly to the feel of satin against her naked skin. The night flooded back to her, making her smile. She stretched and turned onto her back to find she was alone in his bed. She stared at the ceiling. Yeah, he was as good as his dream self, better really. She couldn't keep the smile from her face as she sighed. The door to his room slowly pushed open. Jerry filled the doorway, making her smile even more. Jerry grinned and pulled his shirt off before he climbed into the bed with her. He could almost feel her want of him.


	13. Chapter 13

_* please review! And no, she doesn't know he is a vampire, she just likes it rough in bed, lol*_

Two nights later, the diner was dead. She was sitting behind the counter with her elbow on it and her chin in her hand. She was smiling as she daydreamed about her new boyfriend. Not only was he amazing in bed, giving her the best and strongest orgasms she had ever had, he was amazing outside of the bedroom. She had so much fun with him. He made her feel like she was the most beautiful person in the world. He liked to touch her whenever he could. He touched her lower back or shoulders when he passed her. He played with her hair when they were making dinner. He held her hand when they walked, letting everyone knew they were together. She sighed when the door to the diner opened.

Jerry strolled in with a smile and his hands in his pockets. Lyric stood up and smiled as he walked towards her. His eyes went to her neck, pleased to see his mark was visible. She walked around the counter and met him in the middle of the diner. Jerry swept his arms around her waist and picked her up against him. They crushed their lips together as her arms went around his neck. She parted her lips and his tongue moved in quickly. It slide into her mouth and over her tongue. Twisting, untwisting, pulled back. He ended it slowly and set her back down to the ground.

" Hello." He whispered against her lips.

" Hi." She whispered.

" I missed you." He said as he moved away from her. Lyric smiled and took his hand.

" I missed you, too." She said as she lead him to the counter. " Coffee?"

" Sure." He said as they let go of their hands. " So." He started as he sat down.

" So." Lyric said back to him. She grabbed a coffee cup and the coffee pot.

" I would like to take you some place." Jerry said. His arms came to rest against the counter and his hands clasped together. She poured his coffee then replaced the coffee pot. " Do you think you could take a week off work next month?" She smiled as she moved back to the counter and set the cup down. She leaned against the counter.

" I think so. I have never taken a day off here so I don't think they will mind." Lyric said. He reached forward and covered her hands in his. " Where do you want to go?"

" To a small town in the south side of France." He answered.

" What?" Lyric asked, sure she had heard him wrong.

" There is a house in a small town in France. A house that has been in my family since the 1400's. Once a year I go there to attend to a few things there. I would like you to come with me. You don't need to pay for anything, all will be provided for you." Jerry said.

" You can't be serious. I mean, I don't even have a passport and..." He started rubbing her fingers with his.

" You don't need one. I have a private jet and a private hanger." He said.

" But that's so much money and I..." Jerry smiled then leaned down and kissed her fingers.

" Please come with me. I do not wish to be away from you for that long. I have things I want to show you." He said. Lyric didn't say anything for a few seconds before she nodded.

" Okay." She said. Jerry smiled.

" Thank you, Love. You have no idea how much this means to me." He said.

" I can't believe I just agreed to go to France with you. I have never even been on a plane." She said. Jerry smiled.

" I will make it enjoyable for you, trust me." He said.

XXXXXX

The plans were made and the trip was set. Jerry had a private jet with no windows. The hanger he had also had no windows and the limo that would pick them up had no windows in the back. They would leave the States at night fall and if they landed during the day, Jerry would still be safe. He had connections in the human world as it was sometimes needed. He had servants that watched over his house and the tomb. Every one of her forms was laid to rest inside the tomb. Their names added to the name plate as well as the name he had used when he was with them.

If all went well, Jerry was going to tell Lyric everything. He had been glamouring her in order to make her understand why they need to sleep at his place all the time. He had been glamouring her to accept that he couldn't go out into the day time but he hated using it on her. He hated glamouring her. He felt like he was lying to her.

Once the plane landed in France, he took her face in his hands and, once again, glamoured her into falling asleep. He carried her, fireman style, out of the plane and into the limo. He held her on his lap while the limo drove way out into the country. The driver, his own personal stewart, drove into an underground parking lot. Jerry had a bedroom there where he would be safe until the sun set. He had carried her to the bed and laid her down carefully.

" Sleep well, Love." He whispered to her before he walked out to meet with his staff. He didn't need to sleep.

He paid his staff well for their silence about his strange behavior. They only met him once a year so none of them cared much that he only went out at night. They tended the house and grounds for him. They kept the outside of the tomb clean and beautiful. Over the years, when it had been necessary, he had fixed the tomb, replacing pieces that needed to be replaced.

XXXXXX

When Lyric started to wake she found she was in a strange bed. She groaned and turned over unto her back. Jerry was laying beside her on his back. He stretched and opened one of his eyes. He smiled and rolled over, gathering her to him.

" Are you okay, Love?" He asked.

" What happen? One minute we were landing the next, I'm in bed." She said. Jerry smiled as her arm slipped around him and she nestled her face into his chest.

" Well, you know how nervous you were during the flight. Once the plane touched down, you passed out." He said.

" Are you kidding me? I have never fainted before in my life." Lyric said.

" You scared me so I rushed you to my house, called a doctor to look you over but you are fine." He said, his head resting on top of hers. " If you feel up to it, I thought we could shower, eat and then I could show you around the grounds."

" What time is it?" She asked.

" It is 8, at night. But don't worry, there is still much we can do." Jerry said when she pulled away. She sat up and smiled down at him.

" Then let's go! I have never been outside of Ohio so I'm excited!" She said. Jerry laughed but pushed himself to sit up. " Are you coming with me?" She asked.

" Where?"

" Don't play with me. You know where, come on." She said without looking at him.

He tried hard to suppress the rumble in his chest, the growl that was starting as he watched her walk towards the bathroom that was to her left. She was pulling off her shirt as she walked. His predator male side came out whenever she got naked. He was stalking towards her and he knew it. His eyes were growing darker and his fangs were starting their descend even though he was struggling with it. She did this to him every time she was naked and she had no idea.

Lyric looked down and started undoing the buttons on her jeans. She knew he was coming up behind her. He was as quiet as a mouse but she could feel his stare on her body. Her hands were shaking with excitement. She took a deep breath and undid the button. It was only a few more seconds before he almost slammed into her back, propelling her forward. His arm wrapped around her waist while his other one came up and grabbed the edge of the tub to stop them from running into it. Her breath caught as he pushed himself into her ass. He was rock hard already. She loved feeling how strong he was when he held her like that. He was turning them away from the shower.

" The tub is old, there are no walls for me to push you against, only the curtain." He hissed into her ear. Lyric's eyes went close. " Put your hands on the counter and I will finish undressing you." She had no choice but to listen to him and he knew it. He had her naked so fast, she couldn't be sure how it happen. He nudged her legs apart with his. " Open." He ordered.

Lyric gripped the sink as her knees went weak. He was the only man ever that got her wet by ordering her around. The control and demand in his voice was almost enough to send her over the edge. She spread her legs to allow him to rest between them. She felt Jerry take a hold of her hips and bend slightly. He didn't have to touch her to know she was ready. They both knew she was ready.

Jerry took a hold of himself and guided his dick to her entrance. She moaned and her head went down as he started into her. He hissed again when the sensations rolled over him. His head went back and his eyes closed. His fingers were going to leave marks on her beautiful hips but he knew she didn't care. She liked it rough and dirty. She let him do whatever he wanted to do as long as she was getting off and he made sure she always got off. She liked it when he pulled her hair. She loved it when he bit into her neck. He held that off until she was orgasming because then she didn't notice he was biting her with his fangs.

He rocked her body with the force of his thrusts. One of her hands came up and slammed into the wall in front of her as she cried out. His fangs came out quickly. Jerry wanted to bite her, needed to bite her but he forced himself to stay back. He had to be careful about how many times he did it. Jerry brought one of his hands to her front and started rubbing her. He was getting closed, just having her there, with their past, was overwhelming him. He rubbed against her clit, feeling it tremble under his fingers.

" I'm cumming!" She cried out suddenly. Her hand slipped slowly down the wall as she orgasm around him. Her walls tighten and milking his cock until he released himself inside her with an almost animalist growl. His balls pumping and pushing his cum through her until his legs almost gave out.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review! What did you guys think about how Jerry killed Julianna's dad? The flowers in this chapter are bloom at night. I searched the internet for them because I wanted something jerry could enjoy at night.*_

Jerry held Lyric's hand as they walked up the stairs that lead to the main house. She had asked about his room being underground and he explained that some of his servants lived in the house and he wanted a place he could retreat to that would completely quiet. She accepted and understood that because she knew what a quiet person Jerry was.

He led her through the house, promising to show her around later. He wanted to show her the tomb and the garden. They passed a few of his servants and Jerry had spoke quickly to them in french then continued on their way towards the back yard, passing a giant dining room, a hallway and a kitchen before reaching the back. Jerry found that he was actually nervous. He took a deep breath before he opened the door and pulled her outside.

Lyric stepped outside into the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. There were trees and flowers everywhere. There was even a small stream that ran through the garden. The weather was warm and the night insects and birds were greeting them. Lyric was walking slowly, taking everything in and unable to talk. At the end of the huge garden was a massive, old looking, stone building. Jerry placed his hand against her lower back and guided her towards a big patch of yellow flowers.

" These are called Evening Primrose." He said softly. He then turned her attention to the steam. He pointed out to the bright pink and purple flowers there. " Those are called Night Blood Water Lilies." She was to stunned to speak. Jerry took her hand and they started walking again. " Those calli lilies looking flowers are called Moon Flowers, and those are Night Gladiolus, Casablanca Lilies, Nottingham Catchfly, Four O'Clocks, Brahma Kamal, Dragon Fruit Flowers, and the last ones, over there are Dutchman's Pipe Cactus." He explained each group of flowers as they passed.

" Everything here is so amazing." She said softly. Growing near and around the tomb were huge patches of daisies and sunflowers. The daisies were all different colors. Those two flowers had always been her favorite flowers during her life times. " Are those daisies?"

" Yes." He said. His heart constricted in his chest as it always did when he came to their resting place.

" I love daisies." She said. Jerry let go of her hand and sat down on the stone bench in front of the tomb. Lyric continued to move forward. When she reached the tomb, she carefully read name and date. Even though the writing was in french, the months were easy for her to figure out. Jerry held his breath as she reached up and touched Elizabetha's name and death date. " This date is tomorrow." She said.

" Yes, Love, it is." He said. She turned and looked at him.

" Who are these people?" She asked. Jerry sighed and held his hand out to her. Lyric smiled and came forward. She took his hand and let him pull her down onto his lap. She was sitting on his left leg so she slipped her right arm around his shoulders.

" Every woman ever loved by my family." He said softly. His eyes were glued to the tomb while she watched him.

" Elizabetha, she was the first?" Lyric asked. Just hearing her say her own name made him close his eyes. 600 years after her death and it still stung as if she had just died. He nodded.

" Jareth found her one night when she was lost in the woods." As he started to retell her story, he opened his eyes. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her into him more. " He was taken by her at first glance. He brought her home and came to call on her the next night. They were together every night since then. After a while, Jareth asked her father for her hand in marriage. On their wedding night she was killed by an ex-suitor." Lyric brought her hand up to his hair and started gently playing with it.

" You know this story well." She commented. He nodded.

" Jareth adored her like no other." He said as he looked at her. " He loved her with all that he had." He sighed and reached up to ran his free hand through her hair. " He took care of her father until his death. The poor man was heartbroken. Jareth moved her entire bedroom suite into this very house and I have gone through great lengths to make sure everything is well preserved. There are no windows in the room that was chosen for her things"

" You have everything still?" She asked. He nodded. He had everything from all of her lives. " That is amazing."

" When we are done here, I can show everything but you can't touch it." He said. Lyric nodded.

" Go on with the story. What happen to Jareth?" She asked. He looked away from her and back to the tomb.

" He roamed the country side for years, always coming back here on the date of her death."

" Well, he found someone though, right?" She asked. Jerry frowned and looked at her. " I mean, if he died alone, then you wouldn't be here so he had to have found someone to have at least one child with." He slowly nodded and looked back to the tomb. " Now tell me about Julianna." He smiled.

" Julianna was sold to a pub in Ireland and that was where Jared found her and fell in love. He paid the pub owner what she would have brought in for a year and convinced her to leave with him. He brought her here. She was shy and quiet but he was able to bring her around. They were actually married 8 months after meeting Almost a year to the date of meeting, the pub owner found her and kidnapped her. By the time Jared found her, she was dead." Jerry explained. A lump shot straight into his throat.

When he had found her, the carriage they had been in, had an accident. It had been raining and was swept over a bridge. He had pulled her out but she had already drown. Jerry had held her to him on the bank and screamed while he rocked her. He pushed the wet hair from her face, begging her to come back to him. He had bit into her neck, tried to push his own blood into her mouth but she had been to far gone. He had cried once again.

" You feel your families pain still, don't you?" Lyric asked. Jerry smiled sadly and held her to him. His face came to rest against her chest. Lyric sighed and cradled him. " It's like you are mourning their deaths."

" Prepares I am." He said as he listened to her strong heartbeat.

" Tell me about Catherine." He smiled and chuckled.

" Catherine was a woman a head of her times." He had met her in 1612. " She was an artist but went under the guise of a man since women were not taken seriously then. Jeriad liked her artwork and bought one of her paintings. He wanted to meet the artist. Image his surprise when he saw her."

" How did he find out she was a woman if she dressed as a man?" Lyric asked.

" Because of her face. She kept her long hair back and under a hat. She dressed in men's clothing but her face was to beautiful to be a man's. When he started courting her, he built her a place here were she could work on her art as herself. She was funny, and sharp, sarcastic it would be called today."

" And were they married?" She closed her eyes as he started rubbing her lower back under her shirt.

" Yes. But he lost her in childbirth."

He had taken her to London shortly after they were married. They were staying in a small village just outside of London. The village was attacked and Catherine had been raped. It had been brutal and he had wanted to give her time to heal from it before he turned her. Then they found out she was pregnant. Since he would never be able to give her children, they decided not to change her. Catherine had been upset but he promised to care for the child as his own. As the months went by and she got bigger and bigger, they both grew more excited. They decided when the child reached it's teens, he would turn her.

The baby came early, as it happen sometimes back then. Catherine had been in a horrible amount of pain, he had been helpless. She bled to death as he delivered baby girl. She had known she was going to die and had started begging him to care for the baby. The baby lived only an hour and he had been crushed. He had cradled the tiny bundle against him and cried again. He had buried the baby, that he named Chloe, wrapped in it's birthing blanket. He tucked the baby and Catherine together.

" Wow, the women in your family do not have good luck." Lyric said. " I'm starting to get worried." Jerry raised his head and looked at her. He brought both hands to her face.

" Things will be different for us." He said before he kissed her gently. He rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks while his tongue caressed hers. This time is was going to be different. Life is easier than it was back then. Her crazed ex was dead, sicknesses were more under control and he wasn't going to wait much longer to turn her. Lyric smiled and pulled away to look at him.

" Planning on trying to keep me around?" She asked. Jerry smiled as he nodded.

" Come on, let me show you the house." He said. " Everything in this house is very old. A lot of what is here belonged to these women." Lyric slipped off his lap so he could stand up. He took her hand again and they started towards the house.

" It's amazing that you know so much about your family history." She said as she interlaced their fingers. She started lightly swinging their arms.

" It is long and detailed." He said.

The rest of the night they had spend with him taking her through the different rooms in the mansion. The house had three levels. Over the years he had added to it and updated it only to add lights, water, heat and air conditioning. Each room, including his room underground, had a huge stone fire place. He stood back when they entered the rooms that held her old things. He had gone through great lengths to keep things safe. He still had the bed Catherine had given birth in, he had the gowns Julianna had wore, and Elizabetha's entire bedroom suite in it's own room. As they moved through the rooms and memories, Lyric would frown, sometimes closing her eyes as if she was trying to remember things. He started getting hopefully that all the dreams he had been feeding into her would start to come to her. But it was Elizabetha's room that he saw the biggest change in her.

She walked in with his standing by the doorway. She walked over to the bed and placed her hands on the one of the wooden posts. Lyric's eyes closed and she took a few deep breaths. He could see things rushing over her face. She grew more and more pale until she finally opened her eyes. When she looked at him, she swallowed hard.

" Do you have any pictures or drawings of what these women looked like?" She asked softly. Jerry shook his head.

" No, Love, I'm sorry." He said, his voice just as soft as hers. " Why?" She shook her head and looked around the room.

" Do you believe in past lives?" She asked. Jerry's stomach dropped.

" What?" He almost choked out. Lyric laughed to herself and shook her head.

" Nothing, it's stupid."

" Tell me, Lyric. Please." He urged. She turned and looked at him with a shake of her head.

" No. Forget it." She said. " It's stupid. Can we eat? I'm starving." She said when she started towards him.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Let me know what you thought about last chapter too!*_

The longer they were there, the more he was sure she was starting to remember things. She would start to make comments about things or ask him a question but she always stopped herself. He was getting impatient and by the fourth night he decided to take matters into his own hands. He was going to force the memories out of her.

He was pacing his bedroom while she was getting ready for their night. She was in his bathroom, brushing her hair when he made up his mind. He took a deep breath and stalked in. She set down her brush and smiled at him but Jerry had no smile to return to her. He marched up to her and grabbed her by her shoulders. He bent down and locked eyes with her.

" Remember them. Remember them now. Remember all your lives with me. Remember what I am and how we felt about each other." He ordered. Lyric started breathing heavy as her eyes unfocused. He slowly let go of her shoulders and stood up straight. He watched with a weight in his stomach.

Lyric's right hand came up to grip the counter as her eyes shut. She sank down to her knees as a rush of emotions and memories flooded her senses all of a sudden. Elizabetha's life, her life came first. It burst through her mind and she started to whimper. Her left hand came down and she braced herself on the floor when Julianna's life started. Everything those women, she, went through, every feeling they had, every experience they went through was hitting Lyric, wave after wave until she started to scream uncontrollably. She was vaguely aware that Jerry had dropped to his knees and was speaking to her. He reached out and touched her left shoulder but Lyric yanked away from him. She shrink away from him as far as she could get. Her eyes flew open and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

" What's happening to me!" She yelled.

" It's okay, Love." He said softly as he crawled over to her. Lyric kicked at him with her legs as she looked wildly around.

" Something is wrong with me!" She yelled.

" Nothing is wrong, Lyric, you are just remembering." He said, keeping his voice low and soft.

" Remember what? These aren't my memories! I'm not them!" She said as she cried.

" Yes, you are. They are your past lives. You were those women." He said. Lyric was on her back, propping herself up slightly with her elbows.

" No, that's not possible! Past lives don't exist!" She cried. Jerry placed his hands gently on her legs.

" I didn't think so either, until I started finding you over and over again." He said as he worked his way up her body.

" What do you mean, finding me over and over again?" She asked in a panic.

" Think, Lryic, think back. I am in every one of your lives." He said. He had reached her knees. Lyric started shaking her head over and over again.

" That's not possible." She actually whispered.

" Yes it is, My Love. Remember me, remember what I am." He said as he reached her waist. Her eyes were darting back and forth and he knew she was searching her own mind. " Remember me, my Lyric. Remember me with you as Elizabetha. I saved you when you were Julianna."

" Stop." She whispered as she closed her eyes.

" You married me as Catherine." He kept going. Lyric started shaking her head. " I loved you in every life form you took. I love you now." Slowly her tear filled eyes opened as she looked at him.

" What are you?" She whispered. He took her shoulders and leaned down so they were eye level.

" You know what I am, what I have always been." He said.

" That's not possible." She repeated.

" Say it, Lyric." He said. Again she shook her head. Slowly she started to bring her right hand up to her mouth. " Say it." He said more forcefully. Her tears had slowed down but they hadn't stopped.

" Vampire." She whispered. Slowly he nodded. " Vampires aren't real." She whispered.

" But here I am." He said. " I have always been here." Again Lyric started to shrink back from him.

" No." She said. Jerry nodded.

" I have changed my name over these past few hundreds of years but I am the same man I was when you met me as Elizabetha. I love you more now then I have ever." He said softly. " Please, don't be scared of me. I have never and I will never hurt you."

" This can't be right." She said. " None of this can be right." She pushed herself up to stand so Jerry followed her example.

" Would you like me to prove it to you?" Jerry asked. Before Lyric could respond, Jerry's fangs started to descend. Lyric was shaking her head and he knew she was going to try and bolt.

He was ready for it.

Lyric took off running. She needed to get away from him. She ran out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door. He moved so fast that she didn't even see him. He was standing in front of his bedroom door and she slammed right into him. She turned away to run again but he wrapped his arms around her and they sunk to the floor as she fought against him.

" Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled and tried to twist away from him.

" Relax, Love. I would never hurt you, I could never hurt you." He said against her head.

" Get away from me!" She yelled. She was pushing against his chest.

" You can go nowhere, Lyric. This is the only way out. Just relax." He was speaking gently. " You are my heart, my life, I could never hurt you." When it became clear to her that he was not letting her go, Lyric's struggling started to lessen. His head was resting against hers.

" What happen to Nick?" She asked suddenly. She knew he was missing, the police had come to the diner, asking around about him. Jerry's arms tighten on her. Lyric turned slightly and looked at him hard. "What did you do to him?"

" I warned him about upsetting you." He started to defend. Lyric pulled away and he let her. They were both on their knees.

" So he was telling the truth then. You did choke him, didn't you?" She asked. Jerry nodded slowly. "Did you have anything to do with his disappearance?" She asked. When he didn't answer, tears filled her eyes. " What did you do?"

" The details are not important. What's important is he will not bother you again." She said.

" Jerry, what did you do?" She asked again. Jerry exhaled slowly. They stared at each other for a few minutes.

" He is dead." He said. The answer knocked Lyric back on her ass. " He was beating his wife and children. I saw him."

" You didn't have the right to kill him. You are not his judge." She said in horror.

" He was coming for you. I had to protect you. He was coming to take you against your will. Should I have let him? Should I have let him rape you? How could you expect that of me? I love you." He said. Lyric shook her head.

" It wasn't your right to kill him." She said. Jerry felt his anger starting. His fangs were beginning to slide down again.

" I did it to protect you!" He said loudly. " He left a mark on your skin! He was told to leave you alone! I could not let him get away with it!"

" How did you kill him?" She asked. Jerry shook his head.

" I protected you." He hissed to her with his fangs fully extended. Lyric recoiled quickly and turned her head. Her eyes snapped shut in fear. Jerry felt regret move through him. He pulled his fangs back and reached for her. " I'm sorry, Love. I'm not trying to scare you." Lyric shook her head as she stated to cry again. " You did not love him. You told me yourself that you were not in love with him."

" That's not the point!" She yelled as she looked at him. " You killed someone!" Jerry didn't say anything to her, making Lyric swallow hard. " Where is he?"

" In a mine shift." He answered plainly.

" Did you hurt him?" She asked.

" I did it to protect you." Jerry said.

" How many people have you killed?" Lyric asked.

" I killed the man who first took you from me when you were Elizabetha,"

" Don't call me that!" She interrupted. " My name is Lyric! I'm not Elizabetha or Julianna or whatever those women's names are! I'm not them! I'm just me! I'm just Lyric!" Jerry sighed then started to move towards her. Lyric bolted again, this time towards the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

" Lyric." Jerry's voice came through it. " I could easily break this door down. It is nothing to me. I could make you understand and accept everything." She sat down on the edge of the tub as she cried. " Everything I have done has been because of you. From the first moment I saw you, I changed everything about myself. I killed to protect you, I killed out of my grief in losing you. I can't change who or what I am and for that I am sorry. But I can prove to you everything I am saying is true."

" Go away." She said weakly. Jerry sighed and rested his head against the door. He shook his head then pushed away from it. He moved to his dresser and opened the bottom drawer.

" Lyric, I'm setting a book out here. Inside it I have kept a record of your different lives. I recorded all of our conversations, the things we did, the places we went. Read it, please. You will see that you remember and you will know then how much you mean to me. It is night so I will leave you. I will be upstairs in the main part of the house. I must return at dawn though." She crawled over to the door and heard him set something down on the floor. She held her breath as he walked through the room. When she heard the door shut she carefully stood up and unlocked the bedroom door.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! Where did everyone go with this story? The last two chapters, people just dropped off.*_

Lyric picked up the book than locked herself back up in the bathroom. She walked towards the tub and sat down on the floor. She put her back against it and opened the big, leather bond book. Some of the writing as his, she'd know it anywhere. He had left her a few notes on her car before. Some of the writing wasn't. It was small, almost to faded to read. She took a deep breath and started reading.

XXXXXX

_Elizabetha- 1412_

_My Jareth asked me record our times together. He thinks it will be great fun to read about our history. I love him so much I will do whatever he wants to make him happy. He had given me so much, this is the least I am do for him._

_Tonight we dined with my father as we do every night. If my father has any idea as to what Jareth is, he is keeping it to himself. He believes Jareth works during the day and that is why we must spend our time together at night. I can not wait until we are married then I never have to leave his side. We will spend our days together locked underground and our nights traveling._

_Jareth- 1412_

_Tonight I took my Elizabetha our garden. She is making it beautiful. She had found flowers that bloom at night so we can be surrounded by them. I asked her to marry me and she said..._

_XXXXXX_

Lyric closed her eyes and swallowed. She didn't have to read his words to know what happen. She could remember it plain as day. It was like it had happen only the night before.

XXXXXX

After a while Jerry came back to his room. He opened the door and found her sitting on the side of the bed, her back to the door. The book was in the center of the bed. Jerry walked in and shut the door quietly. He walked over to the left side of the bed and sat down so he was directly across from her. Their backs were facing each other. He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees.

" He was waiting under the bed." She spoke softly.

" Who was?" Jerry asked.

" Phillip. He was under the bed. She...I...had my back to the bed and didn't see him as he climbed out. I turned around just as he stood up. He rushed me and stabbed me. I couldn't breath. The pain was horrible. I think I screamed but I don't know." Jerry rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He had always wondered what had happen. " I moved to the bed and he went out my window. I started to cry and laid down. I knew I was dying." He could tell Lyric was crying. " I just couldn't breath, no matter how hard I tried. I was so scared." She fell silent for a few minutes.

" I smelled your blood as soon as I came into the house." He said softly.

" The day we were married when I was Julianna, I had my hair down. You always liked it when I had it down and natural. We were married in the back garden." Lyric said.

" I still like your hair down and natural." Jerry said.

" When the carriage went off the bridge, the water rushed in right away. It was so cold, it stung my skin. I held my breath as long as I could. I thought you were going to come at any minute, I was sure of it. I don't even know why I opened my mouth. I think it was automatic. My lungs were burning."

" Did you pass quickly?" He asked. She nodded knowing he wasn't looking at her. She was speaking quietly but her voice was laced with tears.

" I swallowed the water first, I think. I don't know, one minute I was there, the next I wasn't." Lyric said. She swallowed hard. " Maybe we aren't supposed to be together." She said. Jerry raised his head up. He stared into his bathroom.

" But I keep finding you." He said. When she didn't answer him, Jerry stood up. He walked around the bed and over to her side. He sank down beside her.

" But you keep losing me." She said. Their shoulders were touching together.

" That wouldn't happen this time. I'm going to change you." Jerry said. Lyric frowned and looked at him.

" What?" She asked. He looked at her and nodded.

" I want to change you." He said. Lyric shook her head.

" No."

" What do you mean no?" Jerry asked. In her other life forms she couldn't wait for him to turn her.

" You can't just make plans to change me. I don't know if I want to be a vampire." She said. They looked at each other for a few minutes before she looked away. " I like the sun." Suddenly he saw a thought slip over her and she looked back at him quickly. " How is it that I never questioned you about the sun?' It was his turn to look away from her.

" You did. I glamoured you into forgetting about it." He said.

" You did what?" She asked.

" I glamoured you. I wasn't ready to have this talk with you so when you asked about going out during the day, I glamoured you into forgetting about it." Jerry said.

" Have you glamoured me other times?" She asked. Her anger was coming back to her. Jerry nodded slowly.

" I did it to make you dance with me when we went to the bar. I can't go into a house without being invited first so I glamoured you into invite me in. When you were sleeping, I used my glamour to make you dream about your past lives." When she didn't say anything, he looked at her. Her face was pale but he could see how pissed she was.

" You were in my apartment when I was asleep?" She asked. He took a deep breath and nodded. "How many times were you in there?"

" Every night." They stared at each other for a few minutes before her mouth went tight. She looked away then back at him, then away again before she jumped up.

" You motherfucker!" She yelled, slightly surprising him. People didn't normally get angry with him or call him names if they knew he was a vampire.

" Excuse me?" He asked as she started pacing.

" What the fuck is wrong with you!" She yelled. " How could you do that! How could you just come into my house when I'm sleeping! Do you understand how wrong that is? Do you understand how fucking creeping that is?" She snapped.

" I wanted you to remember." Jerry defended. Lyric turned and faced him with her hands on her hips.

" Oh, I see, so this whole relationship just has to go the way you want it too?" She snapped again. "How the hell am I supposed to know what is real or not real? You just glamoured the hell out of me and I never fucking knew it! Did you glamour me into wanting to be with you?"

" No, of course not." Jerry said.

" Oh don't act that is so below you, jack ass!" She yelled.

" You need to calm down." Jerry said.

" No! You do not get to tell me what to do, you undead fuck!" She yelled. Before she knew what was happening, Jerry was up and had her by her throat. He growled as he yanked her too him. Her eyes went wide with fear.

" I may be a lot of things, but I am not an undead fuck, a jackass, or a motherfucker. I have had enough with your name calling." He hissed with his fangs out. " I could bite you and change you and there would be nothing you could do." Her hands came up to his wrist.

" You're hurting me." She barely got out. Jerry's face soften slightly and his hold on her lessen.

" I'm sorry." He said as he let her go completely. He sat down on the bed while she backed away from him until she hit the wall. She slid down to the ground.

" Why am I with you?" She whispered. He stared at the floor. " Did you glamour me into dating you?" He shook his head.

" No."

" Have you glamoured me into falling in love with you?" She whispered. Slowly their eyes met. He slipped down the bed.

" No." He said. He started crawling over to her. " That wouldn't work. You would only feel that way for a day or two, the the feeling would wear off." He reached out and gently touched her leg. He cursed himself when she jumped and pulled way from him. " Please, Lyric, don't be scared of me."

" You choked me and hissed at me." She said.

" I know, I'm sorry." He said as he continued to move up her. She closed her eyes when his hand came to her face. He was on her left side, touching the right side of her face. His hand slipped into her hair as he brought his forehead against her. " I love you." He whispered. She nodded as she sobbed.

" I love you, too." She admitted. He tilted his head and kissed her, just a simple, closed mouth kiss. That was all it supposed to be.

Her hands came up to his neck. She took a shaky breath but parted her lips. He groaned as his tongue went into her mouth quickly. He brought her to him when she responded to him. She half moaned, half sobbed as they made out. He gently turned her and guided her to lay on her back. He never broke their kissing when he laid over her.

As skillfully as he always did, he undressed her then himself. His hands, once again, went into her hair before he laid down on top of her. His mouth claimed hers only a second before his body did. She moaned and arched her back. His left hand moved from her hair to her neck. Lyric's eyes were shut and she was breathing heavely already. Her tongue darted out and over her bottom lip. He brought his mouth down to the base of her throat. His thrusts were slow but steady.

" Oh God..." She whimpered when he started dragging his tongue up the center of her throat.

" I've waiting hundreds of years for you." He whispered. She was still whimpering when her hands took a hold of him. " You are everything to me." He brought his forehead to hers again. She opened her eyes and they locked onto his as they moved together.

She started moving her hips faster so he adjusted his thrusts to match hers. Her eyes fluttered shut so he took the advantage and kissed her hard. His tongue moved around hers, twisting, untwisting, moaning, sighing, groaning and whimpering. They made out until she started to lose it around him. He moved to her neck and sucked on her pulse point but he was only a few seconds into her orgasm when his own rolled though him.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review!*_

Jerry was nestling into her neck as he grew soft inside her. Lyric's eyes were shut and she was forcing herself to breath slowly. Her body was slick with sweat and sex. Jerry was alternating from kissing to licking, to sucking lightly on her neck. She sighed as he shifted to pull himself out of her. Lyric opened her eyes, her mind made up.

" I need some time away from you." She said softly. Slowly Jerry's head raised up and he met her eyes.

" What?" He asked.

" I need some time away from you and I need you to really stay away from me. I need to figure out what if I feel for you is real or something you are making me feel." He frowned and swallowed hard. " If you don't give me this time then I will always wonder."

" And if I do?" He asked.

" Then I can decide what I want and how I feel. I don't know how I feel knowing you have killed people. I don't know how I feel knowing you roam around my house when I'm sleeping. I need to know if I'm in love with you because I am or because you glamoured me into it." She said.

" It's real." He said.

" Then you have nothing to worry about." Lyric said. He swallowed but nodded slowly.

" I can give you what you want. We have three days left here. When the time is up, I will send you home and I will stay here. I can't glamour you without being in front of you." Jerry said. Lyric nodded.

" I want two weeks." She said. " Come home in two weeks."

XXXXXX

Jerry started giving her the time right away. He kept his distance from her at night, choosing to stay in the garden when he wasn't hunting. She slept during the day when he was in the room. He'd lay in the bed and watch her. He wasn't comfortable with what she wanted. He didn't want to be away from her, didn't want to have an ocean between them. He was scared something could and would happen to her. He moved closer to her so they were against each other. She was laying on her right side with her hands under the pillow. He brought his right hand up and into her hair. He watched his fingers as they twisted and untwisted throughout the strands of her hair.

During the nights, Lyric roamed through the house. She moved through the rooms, looking at the women's things, her things. She watched him through the windows, watched how he sat on the stone bench and stared at the tombs. She was conflicted on what she wanted to do. A part of her wanted to go to him. She wanted to be beside him and hug him. She could tell he was upset. The other part of her was angry with him and if she let herself admit it, she was a little scared of him as well.

At the end of the week, he drove her himself to the airport. He drove into his hanger and parked his car. Jerry carried her bags to his plane and was surprised when she reached out and took a hold of his hand. He held his breath and squeezed her tightly. After he passed her bags off, they faced each other. Lyric sighed as he took her other hand. Her emotions were playing across her face.

" Call me when you land. I'd like to know you are safe." Jerry said.

" Can you glamour me over the phone?" Lyric asked. He shook his head.

" No. I need eye contact." He said. She nodded as her shoulders fell.

" I will see you in two weeks." She said.

" You will." He said. Lyric dropped his hands but moved into hug him. Jerry closed his eyes and held her tightly to him. " I love you." He said into her hair.

" I love you, too." She said.

XXXXXX

Lyric didn't call him when she landed. She sent him a text message which he answered. She went right home and sat on the couch. She had the next three days off and she needed it to think. He seem to understand that because he didn't call her. He didn't text her but she didn't text or call him either. The two weeks went by slowly and were painful for her.

At the end of the two weeks, she was working. She kept looking up at the door every time someone came in but he never appeared. At the end of the three weeks, there was nothing. Her heart hurt and she was scared something had happen to him. She would start to text him then put her phone down. Maybe he was mad at her, maybe he decided he didn't want her after all.

At the end of the fourth week, he finally walked into the diner.

Lyric had her back to the door when she heard it open. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She refused to look, refused to be upset when it wasn't Jerry. She opened her eyes and looked towards the ceiling as tears stung her eyes. She swallowed hard and yelled at herself to get it together. She took a shaky breath and turned around. Jerry was standing on the other side of the counter with his hands in his pocket.

" Hello." He said softly while he stared at her. Lyric covered her mouth and closed her eyes again. She swallowed again as the tears started. She looked at him and nodded as she dropped her hand.

" Hi." She said softly. Neither one spoke for a few minutes. Finally Jerry sat down at the counter and clasped his hands together on top of it. " Coffee?" She barely got out. Tears were still coming down her cheeks.

" Sure." He said as he stared at her.

He stayed at the diner until she was done working. He sipped his coffee and watched the counter as she worked. They hadn't spoken again. She moved around, serving people and cleaning up. She was stealing glances at him, wondering if she had lost him. Jerry wasn't looking at her or talking. Drink, stare, drink, stare. He didn't move until she was ready to leave. He quietly got up and followed her outside. They walked to the back to where he had parked his truck by her car.

" Are you coming over?" She asked.

" We need to talk, don't we?" He asked. Lyric nodded, causing him to nod. " Then I should come over."

XXXXXX

Lyric tossed her bag on the floor while Jerry closed her door. She walked over to her couch and sat down. He followed after her, still not talking. Lyric's stomach was in her throat. He sat down as far from her as he could get. He put his left arm up and on her couch arm. Lyric sighed and found she couldn't look at him. Her heart felt like it was breaking. She looked away from him and closed her eyes as her tears started again.

" I thought you might need some more time so I stayed in France." He finally said. Lyric nodded but didn't speak. She wiped her eyes but it didn't help, the tears were still coming. " Have you made up your mind?" When she didn't answer him, Jerry sighed. He moved across the couch to her. He took a hold of her arm and pulled her to him. Lyric turned and wrapped her arms around him as she started to cry harder. " Don't cry, Love." He said softly.

" I thought something happen to you." She said. He was rubbing her back and playing with her hair. He sighed and shook his head.

" Have you made up your mind?" He asked again. Lyric pulled away and wiped her cheeks. She took a deep breath as she looked at him.

" Is it going to hurt?" She asked quietly.

" Is what going to hurt, Love?" He asked.

" The change." She said softly. He nodded.

" At first, yes. But only for a little bit. You will die and remain dead for a few hours. During that time you will feel nothing. Then, slowly, your heart will start to beat again, you will begin to breath again, then you will open your eyes and it's over." He said. " The first thing you will need to do is feed and you will do that from me."

" And what about my parents?" Lyric asked. " Can I see them still?"

" For a while, yes. But after a few years it will become hard because they will notice that you aren't aging." Jerry said.

" They know about you, is that a problem?" She asked.

" You told them about me?" He asked in surprised. They had never talked about her parents.

" Yeah. I was excited about you." Lyric admitted as she looked away. Jerry smiled and reached out to gently touch her leg. He watched as Lyric closed her eyes.

" What do I have to do?" She asked. Excitement was flowing through him.

" You should quit the diner, the sooner the better." He said. She nodded. " I have more than enough money to care for us. We should go back to France because no one will bother us there. The first few weeks you will be unstable. Your blood lust will be strong."

" Do I have to kill people?" She asked.

" No, for a while you will live off me. I will feed you. When you are ready to move on to humans, I can teach you how to drink without causing death." He said. She sighed and nodded again. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

" I can quit tonight." She said. He let his breath out slowly.

" We can leave tomorrow night." Jerry said. " You should tell your parents we are taking another vacation. When we get there, I will change you."

" When will I be okay to see them?"

" Around 8 weeks." She nodded again and stood up.

" I guess I should call my boss then." Lyric said.

" I guess so." He said. This was not how the thought the evening was going to go and he was surprised. " So this means you love me for me, not because you think I made you." Lyric was taking her phone out of her pocket. She nodded and looked at up him.

" I love you." She said. He smiled and stood up. He walked around her coffee table and put his hands in her hair. He brought his forehead down to hers.

" And I love you." He whispered.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! Thank you guys so much for the renewed love in this story! How did you guys like how Lyric finally remembered her past lives? How did you like her reaction to them and Jerry's big reveal?*_

Quitting the diner turned out to be easier than she thought it was going to be. Her boss wasn't surprised at all. He told her he had been expecting her to take off with Jerry for some time. He wished her well and told her she'd always have job if she ever needed it. Lyric was touched by his words and thanked it. It had only been a diner but everyone there had been close.

She called her parents next. She told them she was going back to France with Jerry for an extended period of time. They were thrilled. They hadn't met him yet but they liked that he took such good care of their daughter. Plans were made for them to meet him. They knew she was going to be gone for two months and they thought he was going be doing business there. A dinner date was set up for when they got back.

Next, Lyric packed a few bags then looked over all her things. It was hard for her to image that she wasn't coming back to that life. It was hard for her understand the choice she had made but when she looked at him, she knew it was right. Her heart remembered him, her memories were filled with him. Jerry was all she wanted in her life. He called her land lord and made her rent payment for three months. That was going to cover the two months they were gone and then an extra month to pack her things away.

Jerry had a tight grip on Lyric's hand as they drove back to his place in France. She was nervous, he could feel it. He was nervous and excited. She had brought with her the things that were most important, besides her clothes she had pictures, books, and a few odds and ends she loved. Her bigger things were going to be moved to a storage unit Jerry had rented for her. They were going to stay in France until she had control over herself then fly back to America.

When the car was parked, he took her hand again. He led her to his basement room. Lyric hadn't spoken much during the flight or the ride. He had given orders to his staff, telling them to take the next few weeks off. He gave them money to take trips because if she smelled any humans after her change, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from going after them. Newborn vampires were unsteady and only their markers could control them.

Their first day back in France, Lyric spent outside in the garden and in town. Jerry had his steward go with her to drive her keep her safe. He had given her money and told her to do whatever she wanted on her last day. Lyric hated taking his money, it always made her uncomfortable but before they had left America, she had transferred everything she had to his bank account then he had added her name to it. So she was trying to convince herself that the money he was spending was actually what she had put into the account.

In the garden she was walked around, feeling the sun on her face and flowers at her fingertips. She studied the tomb, touching over the names. In town, she had lunch with his faithful Stewart, who knew what Jerry was. Then she wondered through the shops. In 30 to 40 years, Jerry had told her they would have to change their names and moved from her town. She was going to suggest they move to his home in France and she was going to take on the name of her first life. She was going to be Elizabetha again.

Their first night there found Lyric staring at herself in the mirror in his bathroom. He had put it back up for her. She swallowed hard and wondered if she was going to look any different once she was like him. She had asked Jerry for a few minutes. She was scared, nervous, and little excited. He was waiting in his bedroom, their room he had called it. She took a deep breath, ready to brace herself for the pain. She walked to the bathroom door and shut the light off. She opened the door and looked at him. He was sitting on the bed, waiting for her. She could see how excited he was, he was trying to hold it in for her. He stood up as she started towards him. He held his hand out and she let him led her to the bed. Lyric was wearing black yoga pants and a white wife beater. She laid down in the center of the bed with her heart in her throat. He laid over her and swept his hand over her hair.

" Are you ready, Love?" He asked softly.

" I'm scared." She whispered. He nodded. He knew it, it was written all over her face. She was carrying it in her body.

" I know. I wish there was something I could do to ease the pain and your fear." He admitted.

" How do we do this?" She asked.

" I'm going to bite into my wrist. I'm going to put it to your mouth and you will drink my blood. While you drink, I will bite into your neck. We will drink from each other until I pull my wrist away from you." He said. He could hardly believe this was happening. He had waited for hundreds of years for this moment, ever really believing it would ever happen and yet, here she was.

" Okay. I'm ready." Lyric said. She watched as he brought his wrist to his mouth. His eyes were locked on her face. She swallowed hard when he bit into himself. He brought his open wound to her mouth.

" Drink, Love." He whispered.

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. He moaned when she started to draw from him. His hips pushed into hers as he hardened up. He moved down to her neck. Before he could stop himself, he growled. The vampire in him was taking over, the man in him was filled with lust. He sank his fangs deep into her neck. She arched her back up and cried out in pain. He pressed his wrist into her mouth harder, forcing her drink more. He was more turned on then he ever had been. He wanted inside her all the ways possible. He started thrusting hard without thinking. He wanted her naked more then anything but knew he'd lose his mind if they were having sex as he turned her.

After a while, he felt her start to relax. She slowly started to sink into his bed. Jerry lifted his head from her neck then lightly licked her wounds. He pulled his wrist from her mouth and licked the wound closed there too. Her eyes were shut and she was taking slow, shallow breaths. He leaned back down to put his mouth close to her ear.

" It is starting now, Love. The pain will start soon but it won't last long, I promise. I will stay with you the entire time and will be here when you wake again." He whispered. He pulled away and looked at her face. Her eyes were shut and she was pale.

A few seconds went by before her breathing started to pick up. Her body tensed up next so Jerry moved to her side. It didn't take long before she was panting. Her eyes opened and her neck arched so her head was tilted back against the bed. She cried out and made a grab for his headboard. At the sight of her in pain, Jerry went completely soft. He moved to her again. He started stroking her face.

" Just breath, Lyric, just breath through it." He said quickly.

" It burns!" She cried out.

" That's the change. It's killing you." He said. He remembered his change well. His entire body felt like it was being cooked from the inside out. Lyric started to scream and cry. " Shhh, it's okay!" He tried to reassure her.

" It burns!" She screamed. She started turning her head from side to side as she broke out in a full body sweat. Lyric had never been in so much pain in her life. " Is this normal?" She started screaming over and over again. Her body was writhing with the pain.

" It's normal! It's okay! It will be over soon!" He repeated over and over again. Truth was, Jerry didn't know what was normal or not. He didn't know how long it would last. He had never turned anyone and when he turned, it had seemed like the pain lasted forever.

Her pain went on for a few more hours. She twisted and turned in the bed. She gripped the sheets, the headboard, his hands, his shoulders. Her breath was fast and she felt like her heart was going to explode. He stroked her hair and kissed her face and neck as she cried. He tried speaking softly to her but nothing soothed her. At the three hour, her body started to still. She twitched and her cries lessen. She closed her eyes, her face wet with sweat and tears. He pulled away and looked down at her. Her skin was completely pale. He brought his head to her chest to listen to her heart beat.

It was slowing down. He pulled away and looked at her face again. Slowly, slowly, slowly her chest rose then fell again. A pausing in between her breaths started. She drew in short, loud breaths, each pause getting longer and longer until her chest no longer moved. Jerry put his head to her again. Her heart was completely silent. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

Gently Jerry cleaned her face and neck. He wiped away the sweat that had settled on her skin. He tried hard not to look at her face much. Her lips were turning blue and her skin was getting colder and colder. This was part of the process, he was sure of it. He pulled his sheet and blanket over her then slipped out of the bed to watch over her.

' This is what I have always wanted.' He kept telling himself as he paced through his room. ' We will be together forever. This is going to work.'

For seven hours there was nothing from her. No movement. No heartbeat. Nothing. He had listened to her chest, he felt around her neck. Nothing. This was the part he wasn't sure about. He didn't know how long she would be dead. By the eight hour he was pacing again, sure something had gone wrong. Maybe she hadn't drink enough of his blood. Maybe she hadn't really drank any at all. By the end of the ninth hour, he slipped down onto his bed, his back to her. He leaned forward and had his head in his hands. His eyes were closed and his heart was breaking. He was sure she was dead and not coming back.

Then, she drew a loud, hard breath.

Lyric's eyes snapped open as a hunger raged through her. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. Fangs descended quickly and she was growling when his face appeared over her. He was smiling and speaking to her but she couldn't understand a thing coming out of his mouth. All she knew was hunger and hunger alone. She reached up with lightening speed and grabbed him.

Jerry let Lyric yanked him down to bed. She climbed on top of him. She put one hand on the top of his head and the other on his shoulder. She yanked his head to side and drove her fangs home into his neck. Jerry's hands came to rest on her hips as she growled and drank from him. He was grinning with his eyes closed. It had worked. She was a vampire and his forever, finally. The harder she started drawing from his vein the more turned on he was getting. She was vicious, drinking fast and hard.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! So this chapter might seem slow but I think it is necessary to explain her first few weeks as a newborn*_

" That's enough." Jerry said. Lyric growled and held onto him tighter. He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed gently. " That's enough, Love." When she didn't pull away, he pushed harder against her. " That's enough, Lyric!" He issued it in a growl and an order.

Lyric sat straight up, throwing her hair back. It fell around her head and against her back like a dark wave of water. She sat up on her knees with her eyes shut. His hands came to rest against her thighs as he waited. Her fangs were still descended and dripping with his blood. She was taking slow deep breaths. She ran her tongue over her lips then looked down at him with black, black eyes. She took a hold of his shirt with narrowed eyes. Lyric leaned down and ran her tongue over the wounds she had made on him. She was purring and it made him shift his hips against hers.

" I can hear your heart beat." She whispered into his ear. He nodded as he looked at her. She still had her eyes narrowed.

" You will pick up on a lot of things now." He whispered.

" You want me. I can smell it." She hissed out.

" Shouldn't be a surprise." Jerry said. Suddenly Lyric's head shot up and she glared at a spot in the ceiling. Her hands tighten on his shirt.

" There is another heartbeat." She said.

" It is a rabbit." Jerry said. " You can tell by the rate of the heart." She closed her eyes and almost moaned.

" I want it." She said. He pushed himself up on his elbows.

" No, Love. You have been dead for a while. It is almost dawn now. Soon, you will start to feel sick to your stomach. It is a warning that the sun is coming. You are going to get very tired and you will sleep through the day." He said. Lyric leaned into his face.

" I don't want to sleep." She purred again. She started grinding her hips slowly against him. " I want you. Can you smell it?" He closed his eyes.

" I always have been." He groaned out. His fangs were descending. Lyric brought her arm around his shoulders.

" Then have me." She purred. Jerry looked at her then wrapped his arm around her waist and flipped them over quickly.

She started yanking her shirt up as he pulled her pants down. He tossed them to the floor then grabbed her panties. Lyric's bra was next to join her shirt, pants, and panties. Jerry stood up and was pulling his shirt off when he felt her hands come to his jeans. He sighed and dropped the shirt to the floor. He watched as Lyric undid his button, then his zipper. She pulled them down then all but yanked him out of his boxers. She had him in her mouth before he could blink. His hands came into her hair and his head fell back. Jerry's eyes shut at the feel of her sliding down his length.

Her arms wrapped around him and gripped at his ass as she swallowed him down. His hips started to work, thrusting back and forth in her mouth. He growled loudly with his fangs completely out. Jerry dropped his head, chin to his chest and watched as her tongue swirled around him. He closed his eyes as his breath stopped. She moved quickly against him and when he felt like he was going to explode, he yanked her off him.

He pushed her onto their bed and mounted her quickly. Her legs were spread wide and he slammed home so hard that had she been human, he would broken her pelvic bone. Lyric's neck arched and she cried out. Jerry buried his mouth into her neck. Her hands went into his hair. They fell into a tight, fast paced rhythm. This time, he didn't have to hold back because she could take it. Her body was stronger. He dragged his fangs up then down her neck before he plunged them inside her with a hiss.

Lyric yanked his hair as he drank from her. It had finally happened, she was finally like him and would be with him forever. She would always be tied to him since he was her marker. He would be able to find her anywhere and her with him as long as they both lived. They would have a connection with each other, able to lock down on each other's emotions and thoughts. When Jerry felt her reaching her end, he pumped his hips harder into her. She tightened around him and moaned out his name.

The second Jerry started pouring through her, he froze. He was as deep inside her as he could with his balls pumping fluid, filling her. His forehead was against hers and they had locked eyes together. He was sweating and swearing, her lips were parted with her breath hitching. Both were frozen against each other, riding out their own and each other's orgasm until his body gave out and he collapsed onto of her.

" You are my mate, we are together." He breathed out in between pants. " I am more than your maker. I am your husband, you are my wife and when we get back to America, we will marry in front of your parents."

The words were useless and Jerry knew it. The first few weeks a newborn vampire was nothing but an animal. She would not understand what he was saying. She would only react to actions, that was how she would learn how to live her new life. To feed and have sex was all a new vampire wanted to do. They were slaves to their animal side.

" It is time for you to sleep." He whispered against her temple. He pulled away from her then pulled her up and out of the bed. He pulled the blankets down and motioned for her to lay down.

" I do not want to sleep." She pouted with her arms crossed over her sheet. Her hunger for his blood and body would rule her over the next few weeks.

" You will, soon. Your stomach is already starting to hurt as mine is. Dawn will pull you under, you won't be able to fight it. Now lay down." Jerry ordered. Lyric frowned but did as he asked. His eyes drank in her naked ass before it disappeared under the blankets.

" You still want me." She said as he covered her up.

" I always want you." He said as he sat down. He leaned down and smiled at her. " Who am I?" He asked. Her eyes started to flutter.

" My maker." She whispered.

" Your mate." Jerry said. Lyric's body started to relax. She turned her head to the side.

" My mate." She whispered out before she slipped into her vampire sleep. Jerry smiled then kissed her on the mouth.

When she would wake again, Jerry would feed her from his neck. They would spend a few hours alternating from feeding to having sex then he would need to leave her. He would order her to stay in their room while he hunted. She would have to listen to him because he was her maker. He would feed twice to keep up his blood supply. This would go on for the first week. The second week he would bring her animals and teach her how to find the heart beat. She would kill as she fed. The third week she would learn when to stop feeding before death set it.

When he was a young vampire, makers did not spend that much time with their night children. Things were easier then, it was easier to hunt and kill. But as humans grew smarted, the vampires adjusted how they cared for and taught their children. She would not be turned loose to the outside world until he was sure of her impulse control. Her eyes would stay black for a while. As she returned to herself, as the vampire in her was more able to be controlled, they would return to their normal color. The more her eyes came back, the more he would know she was ready to go out. He knew just how long that would take.

Jerry watched his sleeping mate as he dressed. Older vampires did not need to sleep during the day. He smiled, thinking how thankful he was that it had finally happen, that he had been able to turn her. He slipped on a pair of sweats and a tee-shirt. He was usually dressed in nice clothes, he usually dressed in the top notch things but he knew when she woke, she would most likely tear what he was wearing because she would be so desperate to have him. She would be desperate to be in his veins and have him inside her.

Jerry climbed into the bed and turned on his TV. He settled down next to her and put his right hand behind his head as he began to flip through the channels. He had books, movies, and the TV to keep himself busy during the day. When he settled on a show, he set the remote down and started to stroke her bare arm.

Knowing she was naked under the blankets and right beside him, was driving him crazy though. His eyes were shifting from the TV, to her, to the clock then back again. He paced through his room and bathroom. He read for a while then took a shower, not because he needed too but because he needed to handle himself and won't do it in bed while she slept. His cock hurt and needed another release.

He had just finished himself off with one hand on the wall and one on his dick when he felt her wake. The shower was enclosed by glass so when he raised his head, he met her eyes. Lyric's fangs were out and ready as she slowly pushed the covers off of her. He grinned and pushed up the shower door. She moved as if she was stalking him. She was slow with her eyes locked on him. Her legs hit the floor a second before she took off after him.

Lyric hit him hard, pushing him against the wall. He grabbed the handle that was on the wall while his other arm went around her. He stopped them from falling as she sank her fangs into his neck. He picked her up so she could wrap her legs against his waist while she drank. She was growling at first but by the time her hunger had calmed down, she was purring. He turned them around and took her against the wall.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review! *_

Jerry stood in the bathroom doorway with his hands on his hips. His eyes were locked with Lyric's as she drank from the rabbit. It was her fourth week into the change and her beautiful eyes were coming back. Some of the whites of her eyes were starting to reappear. He was surprisingly tired and had been sleeping with her during the day. He hadn't realized the constant feedings and sex she needed was going to be so draining on him. She was getting off during the sex, he knew that for fact, but she always wanted more. He was feeding three times a night to keep up his blood for her. When he started introducing animals to her it seemed to have helped her hunger. She was still feeding from him but the feedings had been cut in half.

" Slow down, Love. Listen to the animal's heart beat. Hear that it is slowing. If you don't want to kill it then you need to pull out." He advised. Lyric closed her eyes and listened. She inhaled and pulled her fangs out. Jerry smiled and nodded. " Good." He came forward and took the animal from her. " I will be right back. I'm going to put it in the garden."

" I want to come." She said. Jerry shook his head.

" Not yet. If there are any humans around you are still aren't stable enough to control yourself." He said.

" Please." She asked. Jerry frowned but shook his head.

" No, Lyric. You are not safe enough to be out there." He said. Lyric sighed and looked away as she leaned back against the dresser. " I am sorry, Love." She nodded.

The next week Jerry decided to surprise her. She had been getting more and more restless. He understood it. He was restless himself. He missed walking with her. He decided to ask his Steward, James, to come to the house. He was going to test Lyric. He would stay in between her and James so if she couldn't control herself and lunged for the man, Jerry would be able to stop her.

They were sitting together on the bed one night when James came into the house. Lyric's head snapped up. She tilted her head and he knew she was listening to the heartbeat. She had never drank human blood so she didn't know how good it was going to taste or how James would smell so Jerry had shut the basement door and their bedroom door. She would not feel the pull to the man until the doors were opened.

" What is it, Love?" He asked.

" There is a heartbeat in the house." She looked up and seemed to be tracking it with her eyes. " But it is slower then the animals I have heard." Jerry stood up slowly.

" It is. It belongs to a human." Jerry said.

" Who?" She asked.

" James. I have asked him to help us with an experiment." Jerry was moving to the door.

" What kind of experiment?" Lyric asked as she crawled down the bed.

" We are going to see how well you do around someone." He opened the door and took his phone out of his pocket. " You look unsure."

" I am. What if I can't handle it?" She asked softly. She brought her legs around so they were hanging off the bed. Jerry came forward. He placed his hands on the bed, on either side of her.

" Every day I see more and more of you returning. You are getting stronger and more in control of yourself. If you ever want to see your parents again then this is what we have to do." She brought her hands up to touch his shoulders.

" What if I snap?" She asked.

" I will grab you before you attack him. James is important to us, try and remember that." He said. He kissed her quickly then stood up. He sent James a text to open the basement door and to stand on the top step.

The scent hit Lyric like a ton of bricks. She inhaled sharply and grabbed her mattress with her eyes shut. Jerry stood in the doorway, watching how his mate reacted. She whimpered as she sighed. He sent another text and James moved half way down the steps. Lyric's hands tightened on the mattress. She was breathing harder and her fangs were slowly moving down. Another text, a few more steps. Lyric whined and slipped down the bed to the floor. Her knees were drawn up to her chest. Yet another text and a few more steps. She dropped her knees and came to ground so she was on her hands and knees. She was breathing deeply and whining. By the time James came into their view, she opened her eyes.

" How can you stand to be around him?" She whispered as she glared at James. Her fangs were out and extended to their full length. Her fingers were clutching the carpet. Jerry knelt down.

" It will get easier." He said softly.

" I want him so bad." She hissed out. Jerry's eyes narrowed. The mated vampire in him wanted to turn around and rip out James' throat at hearing her say she wanted him. The man in him knew she was talking about the man's blood and not the man himself.

" You know him. You have had lunches with James. He is our friend and day time protector." Jerry said. She opened her eyes and he watched as the black bled into the whites of her eyes. She was almost growling at James.

" I want to rip him to pieces." She said through gritted teeth. Jerry nodded.

" That is normal but you won't, will you, Lyric." He stated. She was still growling and glaring James who was standing back. " Lyric." Jerry said a little louder. She took a step forward without thinking. " You are in control of this." Before she knew she was going to do it, Lyric lunched forward. Jerry grabbed her and held her tightly as she started to scream. She was clawing at him, begging for James. " Leave!" Jerry yelled as her struggles made him fall back against the door frame. James back up slowly. Jerry had told him not to run, that that would only feed into her predator side. James walked up the steps and closed the door behind him. He didn't stop until he left the house. Jerry pulled one of his arms free from her and bit down into his wrist. " Drink!" He ordered as he shoved it into her mouth.

The second his blood hit her tongue, Lyric latched on. She wrapped her arms around his and sucked hard, closing her eyes. Jerry couldn't stop his moan as he started to run his fingers through her hair. He knew his blood would calm the raging hunger in her. He leaned his head back against his door frame while she whimpered and whined into his wrist. When the hunger started to leave her, her sucking lessen. Jerry shifted so his legs were out in front of him. She pulled off his wrist and started to lick his wounds. Lyric sighed and curled up into his lap. Her eyes were shut but her sadness was starting to overwhelm him.

" That was expected for your first time around a human." He reaasured her as he held her tight.

" Am I a monster now?" She whispered.

" Do you think I am a monster?" Lyric shook her head against his chest. He held her like she was a child. " You are like me. We will try again in three days." Lyric pulled away and looked at him quickly.

" No." She said as she started to shake her head. " No, Jerry, we can't. I want to kill him."

" You need to learn to be around them. You will have to learn to feed from them." He said. Lyric turned so she was facing him. Her legs came to rest on either side of his. " You must learn to control yourself around them, because we can't stay locked away forever."

" Why can't I just feed from animals and you?" Lyric asked. He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair.

" Because this isn't working. You can not live on animals alone and I can not keep feeding you. It is draining me." He admitted. " I'm tired and I know I am not functioning right. If I can't be strong then I can't protect you. I can't be the man and vampire you deserve if we keep going like this. You can not be as strong as you should be if you only take from animals. You will die after time and I did not turn you to lose you." Lyric sighed and closed her eyes. Jerry leaned forward and rested his head against hers. " It will get easier, Love. I promise. You need to be around him a few times then after your willpower gets stronger, James will allow you to drink from him." Lyric yanked away from him and shook her head.

" No! I can't! I will kill him, I know will. I won't be able to stop." She said quickly.

" That's why I will be there and that's why I'm not letting you drink from him until I feel you are ready." Lyric's shoulders dropped as she looked away nervously.

" I wanted him so bad my teeth hurt. My throat felt like it was on fire." She admitted softly.

" Once you start drinking from humans, your hunger will be better satisfied and you will not have that strong reaction to them. The vampire in you will be controlled." Jerry said. She looked at him.

" Am I ugly to you?" She asked. Jerry frowned.

" What?" He asked.

" I'm out of control. I'm not myself. You have to babysit me like I'm a child." She said. Jerry started to smile.

" You were out of control." He agreed. " So out of control that maybe I should take you to bed and spank you." Lyric burst into laughter. Her hands came to rest against his shoulders. " Maybe I should just ground you."

" Ground me, huh?" She asked. He let his hands come to rest against her hips.

" Yeah. I'm grounding you for your bad behavior. You can not leave that bed and you must be naked. Me and my cock are going to punish you. It's going to be a long, hard punishment because you have been a very bad, little vampire." He said. Lyric laughed but her fangs were sliding down. " You look so good in a pair of fangs." He growled out at the same time he made her start to grind against him. " Now you get that ass in bed."

" Right now?" She asked softly.

" Right now."

" What are you going to do?" Lyric asked. He brought his mouth to her neck and she closed her eyes.

" I'm going to punish you with my mouth first, then my hand, then my dick. You're going to have to beg me to stop." He said as he pushed himself to stand. He carried her over to the bed before he dropped her onto it.

XXXXXX

" Stop!" Lyric called out. Her hair was matted around her hairline with sweat. Her legs were trembling and her hands were holding onto his head through their covers. His head was buried between her legs for the fourth time. " I can't go anymore! I can't!" He kissed his way up her body as she panted. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

" But you have only been punished five times." He said. " Once with my mouth, twice with my hand, and twice with my dick, you need one more punishment."

" No, I can't! I can't. You're going to have to be there forever, dawn is coming. I'm tired." She said when she dropped her arms. He smiled then dropped his head to her right breast.

" Then let me eat at you until you sleep." He said before he let his tongue slip around her nipple.

" I can't. I really can't." She said with a shudder and a whimper. " I love you." He smiled and looked at her.

" I love you too. Forever." He said as his stomach started to hurt. She was going to start slipping into sleep soon.

" Forever." She said..

" Stare at me. Just stare at me until you fall asleep." Lyric smiled and did as he asked. He had waited so long for this...


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please Review!*_

Jerry rubbed her shoulders as she sat across from James. His Stewart was calm and collected. James trusted Jerry to not let the new vampire kill him. The more Lyric had been around James, the easier things were getting for her. She was seven weeks into the change and he had been coming to see her every three days since their first visit. Jerry leaned down to her right ear.

" Lean forward, Lyric. Lock eyes with him and touch his hand." Jerry whispered. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard.

" I don't know if I can touch him." She admitted.

" Yes, you can, Love. I am right here to control you if you need it. Now, lean forward, lock eyes, and touch his hand." Jerry ordered. Lyric leaned forward and placed her hand on top of James'. She and the man locked eyes, dark blue on pale green. " Give him a simple order. Tell him to raise his right hand." Jerry continued to rub her shoulders to help her to relax.

" Raise your right hand." On her order, James' hand came up. Lyric felt like she was being pulled into his mind. " Put your hand down." His hand lowered. " I feel funny, Jay."

" You are locked into his mind." Jerry said. " He will do whatever you want."

" Even strip?" She asked. Jerry frowned and his hands paused on her shoulders.

" Do you want to see him naked?" He asked. Lyric laughed, breaking the glamour. She looked up at Jerry who was frowning down at her. " Prepares I need to replace him with a woman. A hot, sexy, tall blond with huge tits." Lyric narrowed her eyes at him.

" That's not funny." She said.

" No, it's not, so shut that shit up." He said. Lyric smiled and looked back at James. Her smiled faded.

" Are you really okay with me drinking from you?" She asked. James smiled.

" Yes, Mistress. You won't hurt me." He said. Jerry leaned down again.

" Pull him back in, Lyric. Tell him he will enjoy the bite. We don't want to cause James pain." He said. Lyric leaned forward again and placed her hand on James'.

" I am going to bite you. You are going to be relaxed and comfortable. Do you understand?" She asked.

" Yes, Mistress." James said.

" Now get up, Love. You are going to drink. Pay attention to his heartbeat, when it starts to slow pull out of his neck. If you feel like you can't or if you don't, I will pull you off." Jerry said. Lyric sighed and stood up. She kept her eyes locked with James' as she moved to stand in front of him. She came down on her knees in front of him. " No. I don't like that." Jerry interrupted. Lyric frowned and stood up. Jerry walked around the chair and took a hold of her shoulders. He guided her around to James' back. " Take him from here."

Lyric's fangs came out. This was going to be her first time drinking human blood and she was excited and nervous. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned down. Slowly she sank her fangs into his neck. The second his blood hit her system, Lyric's eyes shut and she started to draw hard. Her hands tighten on his shoulders. She started to growl. Jerry watched and listened. He brought his hands to her shoulders.

" Slow down, Love." He whispered. She growled in respond. " Lyric, slow down." He waited a few minutes then whispered again. " Pull out of him." When she didn't, he yanked her hard and off his Stewart. She growled as he held her by her arm. He leaned down as she struggled and growled. He licked the wounds to close them up. " Leave, James. Go pick a room upstairs and lay down for a while." James took a deep breath and stood up. Jerry turned around, keeping his grip on her. " Relax and feel your hunger." He ordered. Lyric's frowned hard but did as he ordered.

" It's...gone." She said in surprise as the door to the room shut.

" Yes, it is. You should feel much more satisfied now. What else are you feeling?" He asked.

" Stronger." She said. Her eyes snapped open and she smiled. " I feel amazing!" She said, making him grin.

" Good. Now we need to have sex right now." Lyric giggled and jumped onto him. She knocked him backwards onto the bed. He growled as she crushed her mouth against his.

The clothes weren't taken off but ripped off. His fangs were out and ready to strike her. Her body was trembling just waiting for the hit. He flipped her over quickly. His hands were planted against the mattress by her legs and he hoisted them up and apart. Her knees came up to her chest a second before he came into her. She reached up behind her to grip the bed.

He rocked her hard with his thrust. Her hands came to his hips. They were growling but no one moved to bite. It was getting off sex with locked eyes, growling and panting. When she started to lose it around him, she arched up and cried out. Jerry's muscle tighten up through his body and he pushed hard into her, sending his seed speeding through her. He was panting as he jerked down. Her legs lowered to give him room to lay on top of her. His eyes shut and he laid down with his head on her chest.

" When you drink from a man, you need to do it from behind." He said.

" Why?" Lyric asked as she ran her nails up and down his back.

" Watching you come down on your knees in front of him remakes me think you are giving him head. It pissed me off." Jerry said, making her laugh.

XXXXXX

Jerry and Lyric stood inside his plane a few weeks later. They had landed back in America and it was night fall. Jerry had his hands in her hair and both their eyes were closed. She was nervous about being home and around so many humans. Jerry was rubbing her head as he whispered to her. Her hands were gripping his hips.

" You can do this. Every one of our servants came back and stayed in the house for a week and you didn't kill any of them. You fed before we left and if you feel overwhelmed I can feed you in the car from my wrist while we drive. You can do this, Love." He said. Lyric swallowed hard and nodded.

" Do you think my parents will notice something different in me?" She asked.

" Yes, they will because now you are with me and you love me." Lyric smiled and opened her eyes to meet his smile.

" And I look different because I'm in love with you?" She asked. Jerry smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears.

" Yeah. You glow now because you're in love and you are loved." His smile spread into a wicked grin. "And I'm rocking that hot ass body every fucking night." He said. Lyric pulled way and laughed out loud.

" Come on. I want to get home." She said.

XXXXXX

As they drove to Jerry's cabin Lyric reached out and took his hand. Jerry brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before squeezing it. He rubbed his lips against her skin then brought her hand to his cheek and nestled into it. She settle into the car seat and looked out the window. He continued to nestle and kiss her hand.

" You know, if we ever run into another vampire, they will know that we belong to each other." He said against her skin.

" How?" Lyric asked when she looked at him.

" My scent and mark is all over you. Your scent and mark is all over me." He said, glancing quickly at her before looking back at the road.

" Is that because we have drank each other's blood?" She asked.

" Yes and because we have sex." He said.

" Other vampire don't have sex with each other?" Lyric asked.

" They do but we have sex and share blood. Only mated vampire couples share blood with sex." Jerry explained.

" When I was human and we were having sex, could they have smelled you on me?" She asked.

" Yes. If another vampire had come along, they would have known you belonged to someone. They would have known that if they touched you, bothered you or tried to drink from you, they would have another vampire to deal with. And, once they found out it was me...well, let's just say I'm well known for being ruthless." He said. She laughed and looked out of the window. He scrapped the tip of his fangs across her wrist, making her sigh and him smile.

" You know, I think I'm going to miss your house in France." Their last week there she had become stable enough that they had been going out at night.

" It's is our house now. I am going to ask your dad for your hand in marriage." He said, making her look at him again.

" You are?" She asked. He nodded.

" It's the right way to do it. When they come over to dinner tomorrow night, I am going to take him aside and ask him." Jerry said. Lyric smiled and looked away. " Would that make you happy, Love?" He started rubbing his lips back and forth against her knuckles.

" Yeah, it would." She said.

" Good. Because I bought you a ring and I am ready for you to wear it." He said. Lyric looked at him then sat up quickly.

" I have a surprise for you." She said. He looked at her as they pulled into his drive way.

" You do?" He asked.

" Yeah. So I have been thinking about when we have to change names."

" Yeah?" Jerry asked. He shut off the car and turned towards her. He dropped her hand and started rubbing her fingers with his.

" I want you to go back to Jareth and I am going to be Elizabetha." Jerry took a deep breath and looked away from her. He stared out of the windshield and she noticed he swallowed hard. He blinked and tighten his mouth. " If you don't want too we don't have too." She said softly. " I just thought...I mean..." She sighed and dropped her eyes.

" I would love it." He said, making her look at him again. He was looking back at her. He dropped her hand and leaned forward. His hands came to either side of her face as he started to stroke her cheeks. He kissed her gently. " I would love it." He whispered against her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please review! This is the end of this story although I'm posting a one shot story with them. It's going to place during her first week into the change. I decided last night I needed to post it. I just wanted to show a little more how not like herself she was at first.*_

" Don't be nervous, Love." Jerry whispered into her hair. They were facing each other with their arms wrapped around one another. They were watching as her parents' car came down the driveway. Her head was against his chest. " You fed twice, you will not have the need to feed from them."

" I can't help it." She said. When their car pulled up, the couple pulled away from each other. Jerry put his knuckles under her chin and tilted her head up.

" If something goes wrong, or they question too much, I will glamour them." He said. She nodded. " Go, meet your parents." She smiled and pulled completely away. She faced her parents then started down the steps to them.

" Lyric, it's so beautiful here." Her mother said as she got out the car. Lyric moved to her first.

" Hi mom." She said as they hugged. Jerry came down the stairs at the same time her dad started up them.

" Hello, I'm Jerry." He said as he stuck out his hand.

" Tom." Her dad said, shaking his hand.

" He's so handsome." Her mom whispered before they turned and started towards the house. Lyric and her mom linked arms together.

" Jerry, this is my mom, Susan." Lyric introduced them. Jerry smiled and took her mom's hand. He kissed the back of it.

" Hello." He said.

" It's nice to finally meet you. Lyric has said so much about you I feel like I know you already." Susan said. Jerry smiled and gently dropped her hand.

" Let me show you inside our house." He tucked her hand around his arm. " Since Lyric has moved in with me, she had brought a much needed woman's touch. I think you will find it warm and inviting now." Susan smiled as she let Jerry start to lead her into the house.

XXXXXX

After dinner, Jerry and Tom moved to his den where Jerry poured them a glass of whiskey. Lyric and Susan stayed in the kitchen, whispering together. Lyric was surprised at how easy it was to be around her parents. Susan was completely taken by Jerry and didn't mind gushing about him to her daughter. She liked his manners and how he seemed to know what Lyric needed or wanted before she had to ask.

" So you buy and sell antiques, is that right?" Tom asked as he swirled his drink around.

" I do." Jerry said. He was leaning against his bar.

" And how did you get into that?" Tom asked.

" It has been in my family for years. Lyric is actually going to be helping me with it." Jerry said. His arms were resting on the top of the counter.

" She will be good. She's very good at dealing with people. She's friendly and can make people laugh. She is as amazing as her mother." Tom said with a smile. Jerry smiled and nodded.

" There is something I would like to ask you." He said.

XXXXXX

Lyric's arm was around Jerry's waist with her left hand tucked into his back pocket. His arm was around her shoulders as they watched her parents drive away. She waved at her mother and rested her head against Jerry's chest. He kissed her head while they watched them turn around then head down the driveway.

" He asked me for permission to marry her." Tom said.

" And what did you say?" Susan asked.

" I gave it to him. They have only been together 5 months but they are so captivated by each other, how could I tell him no?" Tom asked.

" We were together 2 months when we got married." Susan said.

XXXXXX

" Your dad told me the best thing I can do for you is to wisk you to Vegas and marry you at a drive thru wedding chapel." Jerry said as he locked up their cabin. Lyric laughed.

" He knows me so well." She said while she waited for him to set the alarm.

" He gave me the permission then said I shouldn't let anyone talk you into having a big church, big white dress wedding. He said you would regret it." Jerry said. The alarm started to beep as he typed in the number.

" He's right." She said. She started down the stairs. " I have been thinking about us getting married."

" Oh yeah? And what have you been thinking?" Jerry asked. He followed her down a few stairs before he turned and shut the door. He locked it and set the second alarm. Lyric sighed and turned around. She stared up the stairs at him. Jerry faced her and smiled.

" I think you and I should go back to France and get married in either the garden or the forest when you met me the first time." Jerry sighed and came down to her. He sat down on the second to last stair but reached out for her. He took a hold of her hips and pulled her into him. Lyric smiled when his head came to rest against her stomach. His arms wrapped around her. His hands came to rest against her ass.

" I love that idea." He whispered with his eyes shut. Lyric started to run her hands through his hair. " I met you in the forest not far from my house. James could arrange for a priest to marry us."

" That would be perfect. James could be our witness." He sighed and neither one spoke for a few minutes.

" I will call him later today. I don't want to wait long."

XXXXXX

Jerry was holding her hands and rubbing them as he stared hard into her eyes. They were in the forest, in France, at the spot he first laid eyes on Elizabetha. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a long sleeve black shirt. She had her hair down with the sides swept up and held in place with a line of small daisies. She hadn't curled it or anything. She just let it hang natural because he loved it that way the most.

She and James had surprised him but having a dress made that matched the wedding dress Elizabetha was to wear on their wedding night. When Jerry saw them walking towards him in the woods, his breath stopped. He had crouched down, his elbows coming to rest on his knees and his head in his hands. Lyric had stopped walking but James urged her on, telling her everything was fine. When they reached him, Jerry had looked up at her with tears in his eyes. He went to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. They had stayed like that for a few minutes before he had himself under control enough to stand.

The service was short and to the point. She smiled at him and loved seeing the different emotions that were playing across his face. He was squeezing and rubbing her hands. He was squeezing his mouth shut, holding it tight. She knew he was happy, she could feel through their bond. He was happy and shocked that they were actually getting married. He was also a little sad. It was like he could see all her lifeforms at once.

After the priest finished the service, Jerry's hands came up to the side her face. He pulled her close to him as he dipped his head down. She took a hold of his wrists a second before he kissed her. Jerry brushed his lips across her before he light nibbled on her bottom lip. Lyric sighed and opened for him. He groaned loudly, pulling her harder against him.

" We need to go home." He growled out. She nodded before he pulled away. He shook hands with the priest, thanking him in French. He tucked Lyric's hand into his arm and they started to hurry away.

XXXXXX

Lyric was laying on her stomach while Jerry sucked on the skin on her back. His hand was under the blankets and resting against her ass. Her eyes were closed and she was sighing. Her neck, shoulders, and inner thighs were littered with his bite marks. Her marks were spread throughout his body as well. Dawn was coming and she felt herself being pulled closer into the darkness.

" You have to get dressed before you sleep." Jerry whispered.

" I can't even move. I'm completely drained." She sighed. He started to make his way back up her body.

" I need you dressed or I'm going to stay hard all fucking day." He said, making her laugh. Lyric turned over and smiled up at him. She took a hold of his face and started to stroke his cheeks.

" What did you think when you walked into the diner that first night?" She asked. He smiled.

" I was too stunned to think." He said.

" You know, I wasn't supposed to work that night. I picked that shift up." Lyric said. " If I haven't, we might not be here right now."

" I would have found you. I always have." He said.

" But now you never have to because I'm here." She said. Jerry smiled as her eyes fluttered shut.

" I love you." He whispered.

" I love you." She whispered.

" I'll be in the shower when you wake up, waiting for you." He said as she faded away.

The End


End file.
